Freezing Hot
by Shippy1
Summary: Buffy Summers thinks she's just a normal girl, engaged to a man she doesn't love. But with the move-in of mysterious neighbors, everything changes.
1. Default Chapter

_Authors note: This story has been put on FF.net before, and I took it down.  Now that I've been working on it, I'm putting it back up.  Being too lazy to divide it all into chapters, this is 1-20.  21 will go as a new chapter, and it'll be a new file.  Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!_ Freezing Hot 

Sometimes, when I walk through my town at night, I can feel eyes on me. A sudden prickling at my neck, causing my hair to stand on end and at those moments I feel sure that the darkness is hiding something. _  
My people think me a fool, the girl who walks around with her head in the clouds. The girl who goes unchaperoned around town at night, a time when strange people walk the streets.   
I really have no idea what forces me out of my warm, satin draped room into the chilling dark every night, but something does. I return each night, looking over my shoulder as if to make sure one last time that I didn't miss anything. Sometimes, I imagine I see a flash of yellow or a glimmer of white in the darkness, and start running towards it. But it's always gone when I get there._

Chapter 1 

Winding her shawl closer around her body, Elizabeth walked between the stone slabs, carefully avoiding getting dirt on her expensive shoes. Leaning against her favorite grave, she took a few minutes to enjoy the still silence of the evening.

Being the daughter of the richest man in town has its advantages, she supposed, but most days Elizabeth couldn't find them. Merchant's daughters were supposed to be prim and beautiful, looking down on everyone who had less money. They were expected to have rich and snobby friends, and their future should consist of marrying a rich, snobby husband, who told them what to do for the rest of their life. Unless of course, they happened to be terribly ugly and no rich man wanted them, and then they must spend their lives in disgrace, barely showing their faces outside. 

Her family always told her how lucky she was that she has been engaged since birth to the man who visits her family every Tuesday for tea. She always tells them how lucky she is that for now, she only had to bear the weight of his company once a week. 

Elizabeth's brief moment of peace was interrupted when the heavy footsteps of Willow, the family maid, approached her. 

"Your mother sent me out to inform you miss, that dinner is served soon and you are expected to be there."

"Thank you, Willow, I'll walk home with you."

Walking side by side, they set off at a slow pace towards the town.

"How have you been doing lately? I've seen you walking with that cleaning girl of our neighbors…was Tara her name?"

The maid turned as red as her hair and looked down, before giving Elizabeth a shy smile.

"She is a very good friend. Very kind and gentle, and she is wonderful to know."

Elizabeth waved as Willow left her at the door, heading towards the kitchens. She took a deep breath and entered the room where her parents were waiting.

"Well, look who has finally decided to grace us with her presence?"

Plastering a fake smile on her face was easy, she's been doing it every day since as long as she can remember. Settling herself for a long lecture, Elizabeth sat in one of the chairs.

"I'm doing well, thank you father. I had a lovely stroll in the cemetery."

"I don't see why you feel the need to walk in that dreary place," put in her mother with her usual frown. "It's perfectly dreadful, with all that dirt all over the place."

"Your mother is quite right, dear," her father commented.

Elizabeth tried to force herself to pay attention while her parents droned on, but she soon found herself staring at the fire, the books, the walls, anything but the stern faces of her mother and father. She had done this so often, sit on this chair while her parents talked at her, not seeing that she was barely paying attention. She knew how many books her father had piled up on his desk, and how many needles would be in the sock mother knitted. She knew about the hole from her parents' room that allowed anyone upstairs to hear exactly what was going on in the lower rooms. 

"I just don't understand why you must run off so much!" her mother said, breaking into her daydream.

"I know that mother, but it's nice to get away from everything once in awhile."

"But I can't imagine what you need to get away from, dear. It's Tuesday, do you not remember? Your suitor is coming to visit today, and you cannot smell like the dust of the cemetery."

How could she have forgotten that today was the day her future husband visited? Elizabeth decided that she should have made herself smell even more…

And make sure you look extra nice this evening, Elizabeth," my father put in from his chair by the fire. "We've got a special announcement to make."

Elizabeth felt her stomach drop.

She walked up the stairs, stomping her feet instead of taking the ladylike steps she had been raised to use. Before long, her maids had washed her with rose water and enveloped her in a dress with petticoats so large she didn't see how she would ever sit. 

"I know it isn't what you want, miss," Willow said quietly. "You must dress and look beautiful for this man, for your future with him will be worse if he does not admire you." 

"You look like a marshmallow," Dawn, her sister, commented. 

Flashing her a glare, Elizabeth took one last look at herself.

"You'll be listening in at our hole, I suppose?"

"Of course I will," Dawn said cheerfully. "I couldn't miss you glaring at Mr. Finn while he falls all over himself to sit next to you, for the world."

Carefully making sure she didn't trip, Elizabeth made her way downstairs, hearing the muffled voices of her parents and suitor in the lounge. She curtsied in the doorway, cringing inwardly as all three heads turned towards her. 

"Elizabeth, you look lovely."

She did her best to smile at his attentions, and allowed herself to be sat down next to him on the couch. 

"Your father and I have an announcement to make," started mother. "As you know, Mr. Finn has asked for your hand in marriage."

Knowing the words were coming didn't make them harder to hear, and Elizabeth clenched her fists. 

"We have given it to him. You and Riley Finn shall be wed at the end of the month, on the night of your eighteenth birthday."

And there was Riley, looking up at her with that stupid grin she so longed to wipe off his face. Trembling slightly, Elizabeth held herself in check.

"It will be my honor to become your wife, sir," she said stiffly. 

He stood up like a blustering idiot, still grinning.   
"I shall come back, my love, on the next day to see thy face once more," he said solemnly, and left, bumping into a plant on his way out. 

This was the man she was marrying. This stupid, brainless, clumsy idiot was the one she would see every day for the rest of her life. 

"You did well, Lizzy. Mr. Finn is smitten with you, and the marriage will add to the family fund. He's not so bad, you'll see."

Nodding dumly, the urge to be outdoors became too strong to resist. Picking her skirts up in her hands, Elizabeth ran, barely avoiding knocking into yet another servant on her way out the door.

She didn't see anyone or hear anything as she ran through the darkening town, intent only on getting to the quiet peacefulness of the cemetery. Shivering slightly at the cold, Elizabeth suddenly noticed how it had seemed to get dark within a few minutes. The air felt thick with the promise of rain, and some other smell that was vaguely familiar. It got stronger as she crept closer to the gates, coppery and strong, invading her senses. 

"Elizabeth!"

She screamed and darted around, holding her heart in fright. 

"Relax, it's only me. It's not safe to be here tonight dear."

Elizabeth relaxed as her neighbor's voice calmed her nerves.

"Ronnie, what's wrong," she asked, pulling away when he tried to drag her away. 

"Nothing, come on, your mother will get worried," he said, all the while trying to shove her further away from the gate, where she saw several people now bending over a shadowy shape on the ground. 

Elizabeth jerked away, walking slowly towards the crowd. Ronnie vainly tried to grip her hand again but she waved him off, glaring. 

"I want to see."

"Elizabeth, trust me, this isn't something you need to witness!!"

He stopped as she gasped, stepping back a step. 

"I told you that it wasn't something you'd wish to see."

"What could do this," she asked, her voice thick. 

She bent over the familiar body of the Wilson's son, staring at the gaping holes on the poor boy's neck. They seemed deep and round, and the boy's pale white skin looked strange under the angry red marks. 

"It was monsters!" a chocked voice cried from behind her. Elizabeth twisted around to see a woman she vaguely remembered seeing, her dark hair flying free and eyes wild. "I seen them myself, standing over the boy."

"Now lass, don't be scaring off the lady with such lies" The men tried to move her away from the body but she resisted, flailing her arms around. "I seen them, I tell you! Hair as dark as death on one and as light as the moon on another. It was their faces…I never seen anything like it. Golden eyes, and bumps on their foreheads. And then they vanished…as though they had never been."

Titters erupted all around her, and the woman was lifted off the ground and carried away, her last screams still reaching Elizabeth. "It was monsters! I tell you, it was them."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Of all the idiotic things you have done, Elizabeth, this has been the worst. Running outdoors in the middle of the night, into a murder scene, for Christ's sake! You could have been seriously hurt, and then where would we be with this marriage?"

Elizabeth sat patiently on the couch, waiting for the lecture to finish, with her hands folded in her lap. The woman's words ran in her mind, but surely she should forget them? What could an old crazy loon know about what had murdered that poor boy. 

"I will not have you tramping around like a common village girl anymore. You are setting a bad example for your sister!"

Elizabeth sent a small smile up to the hole in the ceiling, where she knew Dawn would be listening in on the conversation. Meanwhile, her father was still going strong.

"With the new neighbors moving in today, I do not want any trouble from you – " he started.

"What neighbors?"

"They are said to be quite rich, from another part of England," mother said thickly. "They have said that there will be two men and two women, all apparently middle age. Quite curious as to why they're arriving at night, of course, but perhaps that is how they do it where they are from."

"Or maybe they're just strange," offered Dawn, coming down to stand next to Elizabeth, who giggled. 

"Oh wait a minute, I hear horses coming!" 

"Because it looks like our new neighbors have finally arrived," Elizabeth finished, motioning outside at the no longer still night. 

From their viewpoint they could just make out the bottom of the carriage as it pulled in, and the pair of shiny, expensive shoes that stepped out. Two pairs of heels followed, and the slit of a dress revealed a startlingly white ankle. 

No one else followed for a minute, and the Elizabeth looked to her father, confused. Hadn't he said there would be two men? 

Then, just as she opened her mouth to speak, a pair of combat boots were seen jumping off the carriage, and Elizabeth caught a flash of blindingly white hair as the male leaned down to pick something up off the ground. Elizabeth thought she could make out something liquid and red standing out against the brightness of his hair, but the next second it was gone, and the four pairs of shoes padded towards the door of the house. 

The family remained watching the empty street for several minutes after the shutting door echoed through the neighborhood. 

"They seem a strange bunch, with the inappropriate dresses and strange shoes, but we must meet them tomorrow," decided father. "Appearances may be deceiving, and as they're rich we may need their support someday."

Dawn nodded, already bored with the view.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Lets go to bed."

Later, as she lay in her warm bed, the last thought Elizabeth dimly thought that it would be interesting to meet the strange young man with the white hair tomorrow. She wondered if he was as interesting as he looked. 

Chapter 2 

  
The next morning, Elizabeth's father dropped a calling card in the mail slot of their neighbors, asking to arrange a meeting. 

"Do you think they'll answer today?" Dawn asked.

"I hope so," Elizabeth said. "It would be nice to have a little excitement here for a change."

Laughing, Dawn grinned at her sister and said, "You mean other than the excitement of a murder happening not ten minutes from our home?"

"No, that's not what I mean. It was terrible, what happened to that boy. But I wish something interesting would happen here. To us, specifically."

"This coming from the girl who is getting married at the end of this month. Why are you not happy, Lizzy? Don't you want to get married? You've been training your whole life for this moment."

Collapsing into her bed, Elizabeth stared longingly out the window, "I do want to get married, someday. To someone I chose because I love them. Not Riley Finn."

"What wrong with him?"

"It's not that there's something wrong with him. Just that there is nothing right with him. Face it Dawnie, he's boring. As Willow would say, he's a poncey git!" Elizabeth giggled, well aware of what would happen if her parents caught her talking that way. "I want someone who is exciting, who can keep me happy, and who can give me something more than just a nice house and money. Not an idiot who can't walk across a room without banging into something".

Stunned, Dawn stared at her sister, unaccustomed to hearing her talk so blatantly about her dislike for her future husband. "When you put it that way." she said weakly.

"He's coming over today, you know," Elizabeth sighed. "According to mother, since we are engaged, he must now see me every day. So we can get acquainted with each other. Like they haven't been acquainting me every Tuesday of my entire life. I know all I want to know about the man."

"Well, you look lovely. Not so much like the marshmallow you resembled yesterday, so at least you'll be able to sit comfortably while father drones on."

Laughing, Elizabeth kissed her sister on the cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you. Would you like to come down with me and perhaps make funny faces behind our parents' backs to keep me from falling asleep?"

The two girls made their way to the sitting room where Riley was waiting, both dropping a mannered curtsey.

"My dear Elizabeth!" he stood, practically falling over himself in his haste to get to her. "I have heard you were witness to the murder last night. My poor girl, you must have been so frightened!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to inform him that she was fine, but was cut off by his waving hand.

"Mr. Summers, if I may request, I would prefer my fiancé not be let outdoors at night! Such strange things have been happening, it's dangerous outdoors. She should stay here at home. Perhaps see a doctor, to check for any mental damage from seeing the corpse?"

Elizabeth stood, gaping up at him. She couldn't even process how someone could try to take full control of her that way. Forgetting her manners, she angrily stood up preparing to make a sharp reply when she was saved by Dawn speaking up.

"What did you mean by strange happenings, Mr. Finn?" Dawn asked, seeing her sister ready to explode. "Surely one death does not merit such fright, it has happened before."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. Another murder took place last night. It truly was." he sniffed, dabbing at his eyes. "A sad sight to see."

Judging from the look of her mother and father, Elizabeth guessed they had not heard this tale either.

"Will you tell us about it, please?" she asked, turning on the charm.

Pleased at being respected and listened to, Riley puffed up his chest and patted her on the arm.

"I am not certain that such innocent ears should hear of this, but you ask and I will tell. The body of a woman, she was seen earlier I believe, yelling all sorts of rot about how the murderer was a monster with bumps at the previous murder scene. She was found in an alley. I'm afraid, she was "ahem" more than slightly indecent. The physicians found her to be drained of all blood."

Elizabeth felt a tinge of excitement race through her even though the story made her slightly sick to her stomach. Ignoring the twin gasps of her parents, she focused her attention on Riley and his story.

"How did she die?" she asked.

"Well you see, it was actually quite curious. I was on my way to wish the new family a welcome into our neighborhood, when I saw a commotion in one of the side alleys, and naturally went to see what was going on. It seemed that just like the last one, there were two large holes in her neck, from where the blood was apparently drained, as she was not hurt in any other way."

"What could do such a thing?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

Instantly, Riley returned became all smiles.

" A madman, I suppose, on the loose. That is all. However, It is nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. Women should think not about such ugly things, occupying themselves instead with things of beauty. " 

Elizabeth gaped at this man who she would have to marry. A wave of disgust so strong that she nearly chocked came over her. Who was he to degrade her in that way? She would think what she wanted, never mind what any man told her to do."

"I'm afraid hearing of this has made me ill," she said, standing up stiffly. "I beg to be excused, for I feel I should rest."

"My dear, I hope you will not fault me for telling you of this." He placed a sloppy kiss on the hand she reluctantly gave him, before letting her go. "I shall look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" he called as Elizabeth walked up the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No Dawn, they have not called back yet," Elizabeth said before her sister could open her mouth. She had asked the same question every morning for the past two days, and Elizabeth had learned to predict when it would come out of her mouth.

"Why wont they send us a card back?" Dawn complained. "They have been here for three days already, and no one has yet seen them. The house is dark during the day, and only a few lights are seen at night. Everywhere, rumors are starting up about them."

"I don't imagine they care what we think," Elizabeth commented from her curled up position on the chair. She too was very curious about her new neighbors and wished she could just walk over and see them for herself. Unfortunately, her mother had turned white and father had given her a look that she took to mean a firm no when she made the suggestion. "We will wait till they come to us," they had said. "It is not polite to just appear at their door."

"Oh how I wish I was a man," Elizabeth sighed. "Then I could do whatever I chose. Women, it seems, do not get any say in anything.

"But there are bad parts too. Men are forced to participate in battles - you have seen the riffle papa carries, have you not? They must mind the money, and take care of the businesses."

"But I would love to do all of those things! Imagine a life where we could do what we wanted. If I were a man, I would go off into a glorious war, and come back a hero. Men can earn money and take care of themselves, not needing to depend on family."

"But why would you want that," asked Dawn.

"I want to be free!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. "I wish to live my own life, and I wish to be independent."

Dawn looked at her sister in part admiration and part puzzlement.

"There are times when I think you are crazy, Lizzy," she said solemnly.

"I know it," Elizabeth laughed. "But it is nice to let go once in awhile, and just act like crazy."

"I shall take your word on that, then."

Dawn returned to her reading, and Elizabeth stared out the window at the neighboring house. It looked so different now than before the family had moved in. She supposed it was just her imagination, but it looked almost alive sometime, looking over everything with its heavily curtained windows. Sometimes, she thought she could catch a slight movement on the inside, but the drapes prevented her from a close up look. Elizabeth did find it rather odd that they never opened any of the drapes.

"I suppose I shall go for my walk now," she said, getting up and grabbing a shawl.

"But I thought you weren't allowed outdoors?"

Elizabeth smiled grimly as she remembered the heated argument that had happened after Riley left. Her parents had decided to take his part, insisting that she stay indoors, and it had taken a full hour of persuading on her part to let her go outside, proving she be careful and stay away from ally ways.

"It's early enough in the morning that mother and father are still asleep. I'll be back before they know I'm gone, and that way I can avoid the 30 minute lecture on safety before I am allowed out the door."

Stepping quietly out the door, she slowed her walk as the neighboring house came into view. It was still dark, but she had the distinct impression that the house was watching her every move. The feeling of being watched faded and she shivered before continuing on her way to the cemetery. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice another person also walking through the cemetery until a muffled curse reached her ears, and she jerked her head up.

"What are you doing here?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and Elizabeth cringed at her rudeness. The stranger didn't seem to mind, merely watching her as the moon glinted off his nearly white hair. After a second, she realized that it was the same hair she had seen bending under the carriage three nights ago. A quick check of his shoes confirmed her suspicion.

"You are one of the family who moved into the house next door!" she exclaimed. "Why have you not answered our card?" Dimly, she realized that her manners were forgotten, and that she shouldn't be talking to a stranger.

"Didn't want to be disturbed," he said shortly, barely sparing her a glance.

"Why is your hair white?" As he turned back to face her Elizabeth experienced a cold shiver that ran all over her body. Not the unpleasant feeling like she had out in front of his house this was more like a shiver of excitement. Was it possible for someone to actually radiate excitement, Elizabeth wondered?

He chuckled, looking up into her face.

"Came off badly in a fight with some kind of bubbly liquid created by some monks in china. The women love it so I keep it this way." 

She laughed out loud, deciding that she liked this man, before remembering that said man wasn't someone she could joke around with.

"I do hope that your family will visit us sometime, sir. We have wanted very much to meet you."

He looked slightly surprised at her change of voice, before sprawling down on a nearby headstone.

"Well pet, what's your name then?"

"I'm Elizabeth Summers. I believe that we are neighbors."

"Lizbeth," he contemplated for a minute. "How about Lizzy? Or maybe Bitsy? Buffy, maybe."

Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to laugh or hit him. He was making up nicknames for her? What was wrong with her name?

"You now know several versions of my name, and I don't know yours," she reminded him.

"Name's Spike," he said, tip of his tongue swiping over his sharp, white, teeth.

"What an odd name! I've never heard of anyone named, Spike."

"And I reckon you wont again, either," Spike said, getting up. The chit was bloody strange, in his opinion, and he had just eaten. No need to kill her yet, she might turn out fun later. He just had to make sure Angelus or Dru didn't see her first. Being the newest member of the family they'd never let him have her to himself.

"What about the others in your family? Who are they?" Buffy questioned. 

"Pet let me give you some advice. I can tell you're of an inquisitive nature. If you value that pretty little neck of yours you'll stay away from the others I'm living with, and you sure won't go walking in cemeteries when it's still dark out. Well then Buffy, I'm off." He gave her a two-fingered salute before sauntering back towards the exit.

"Spike!" she called after him. "Will you be staying here long?"

"Don't rightly know," he told her. "But I guess I'll see you around, Buffy, us being neighbors and all." He turned again to go, grinning at the "Don't call me Buffy!" which came from the girl behind him. He wondered if she would turn out as interesting as she looked.

Chapter 3 

"My Spike seems distracted today…Ms. Edith thinks he's hiding something," Druscilla purred, dancing around him, the doll clutched to her chest. 

Spike sighed, gently placing his hands on her shoulders to still her. He ran a finger over her lips, sighing once more when it came away red.

"Didn't Angelus order you to stay indoors today, pet?" he asked.

She pouted at him, gracefully climbing into his lap. Spike thought she looked like a cat; graceful, in her deadly way.

"Daddy went away, and then my tummy rumbled," she sang, gyrating on his lap. "The mean girl we ate yesterday wasn't enough, and I needed more."

"Dru, who did you kill?"

A sudden painful image of Druscilla, with her fangs buried in a pale, unmarked neck, golden blond hair surrounding it –"

"Bad! Bad Spike, not paying attention to the princess," Druscilla slapped him out of his reverie, sharp nails digging into his cheeks and drawing blood. Humming in appreciation, she sucked a finger into her mouth, savoring the taste of his blood. 

"I'm only thinking of you, luv," he purred, nestling his face into her neck.

"You're lying! I smell something on you, the stars tell me my Spike wasn't alone tonight…"

He briefly considered just telling her about the bloody chit so she's leave him alone, but the image once again stopped him. 

'You prick!' he scolded himself. 'What do you care about some pansy rich bint who's crazy enough to walk around in the middle of the night? Bloody Hell the way she looked and acted I bet she's just like Cecily. In my human days she probably would have been one of the ones to laugh and mock me. Should have ate her when I had the damn chance.'

Then his attention went back to Druscilla, who sat atop him with an uncharacteristically gentle look on her face. She cupped his cheeks, which still sported marks from her scratches, and bent in to lick his lip.

"Does my Spike love me?" 

He was blinded again by adoration for this dark creature who could be so young sometimes. She was the one who had taken him out of his hellhole of a pathetic life and shown him just how good life or unlife really could be.

"Of course, pet. You know I love you, only you. More than anything"

She smiled, and Druscilla got that look which he hated on her face, where he knew she was seeing something everyone else was missing.

"You do not even know it yet, but you will go to her."

"I'll go to who, pet? Who would I go to rather than my princess?"

She looked earnestly into his eyes, leaning close to his ear.

"Your sun," she whispered. 

"Ah pet, you know the sun burns me. Leaves those nasty black marks all over my skin. Remember how bad you said they smell?"

"It burns," she agreed. "Like blood, pumping so fast in those little tubes, pouring into your mouth, and down, down, through everything." Her eyes got a mad glint in them and she jumped off his lap, swaying in the circle of light that came from the moon outside. 

Then she stopped, head cocked to the side. A smile curled on her lips, and she bounced a few times, her red silk dress sweeping around her feet. Spike got the chill that always accompanied Angelus' entry into a room. 

"My daddy is here," Drucilla announced.

A second later, Spike felt a large hand clap onto his shoulder, and he expertly contained his flinch.

"Did you two have fun while I was away?" Angelus asked. Darla stepped beside him, her mouth crusted over with dried blood. Spike thought she looked disgusting. 

"My Spike and I danced in the stars," Dru volunteered. 

"Uh…that's nice, Dru." Then he sniffed, his eyes darkening. "I thought I told you not to go out?" He grabbed her wrist roughly, and Druscilla cried out as he swung her towards him. 

"Hold on you bloody prick, she was hungry," Spike growled

"Always protecting the ladies, William." Angelus mocked him, smiling evilly as Dru settled herself in his arms. "Even when they don't want to be protected."

It was on the tip of his tongue to spit out a nasty comeback, but Spike still had vivid memories of the last time he had talked back to Angelus. It didn't stop him, usually, but strangely, he wasn't in the mood to bait his sire tonight. 

"Actually, William, I do have something to ask you." He motioned for Dru and Darla to leave the room, which they did quickly at his command. 

"Spike, my childe. I need to you to watch over Druscilla carefully for me. I don't want you to let her out of your site."

"Why? Don't want her sullying your wonderful reputation by running around feeding at will?" 

Angelus' eyes flashed yellow and he growled. Spike resisted the urge to step back, and stubbornly remained with his feet planted on the ground.

"I saw someone today, is all," Angelus explained simply. "And I want her all to myself, and you know Dru she'll get it in her head that I don't love her anymore and she'll go off and kill the girl before I get a chance to torture and savor her."

'God damn the bastard!' Spike thought angrily. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was Buffy his sire had seen, but he still had to ask.

"Where did you see her?"

"It was strange, actually. Stupid girl was out walking while it was still dark out this morning. She stopped right in front of the house and just stared. I watched her till she walked on off toward the cemetery. But it's one heck of a convenience she's our next-door neighbor. Then I watched her later running home, looked at if her skirts had been trailed through the mud. Crazy thing was she had this peaceful expression on her face…" Angelus mused. 

Spike felt his voice catch. Was it him that had made her act so peaceful? But he was sure his sire had something planned…Angelus didn't appreciate peace. In fact just the idea of someone being peaceful usually brought out the worse in him. Where others saw peace all Angelus saw was a chance to torture it right out of them.

"I think she was too peaceful, actually. Kind of like Druscilla, before I murdered her family and turned her into the lunatic she is now." He had gotten up during his speech and now stood directly in front of Spike, his yellow eyes staring into Spike's blue ones. "And I just thought…wouldn't it be great to wipe that peaceful expression off her face?", Angelus laughed out a laugh that would have sent the most evil villain running for his mother. 

Angelus turned to leave the room and Spike let out a sigh of relief. Now he had to watch out for the girl and keep his sire from wringing her neck. 'Bloody hell…now I'm thinking about protecting her. Can vampires get sick?'

"Spike," a low growl emitted, "You said you went feeding this morning out by the cemetery. You didn't see my new lovely did you?"

"What? No of course not mate. You keep your claws off Dru, and I keep away from your 'lovely's." 

"I will have her, my childe." Angelus told him darkly, before turning away. "So make sure you look after Dru and yourself," he added, before shutting the door behind him, and leaving Spike to his thoughts.

'Damn Angelus' was Spike's only thought as he furiously glared at the shut door. He could already hear Dru's moans and Darla's high pitched giggle, signifying that they would all be busy for the night. Wandering over to the covered window, he moved aside the thick curtain, and smiled. 

In plain view was the window of the neighboring house, and he could just make out a familiar form moving around the room, flanked by servants, or maids, or whoever the hell the small crowd in her room was. 

Spike remained watching as the women filed out of the room, leaving her alone. He chuckled as she looked around to make sure she was alone, and then dove under the bed, retrieving a stuffed pink…was that a pig? She then crawled into her bed, hugging the animal to her chest. 

A sudden urge to be nearer came over him, and he carefully hoisted up the window and crawled onto the roof. The slightest whiff of her scent washed over him and he breathed deep, grinning as he caught sight of a tall oak tree with its branches right near her window. 

He lunged across the rooftops, realizing at the last minute that if he had calculated the jumping distance wrong, he'd have something wooden stuck in his chest.

"Bloody hell!" he hissed, grabbing hold of the window frame to keep himself upright as he landed. This chit was too much trouble.

He caught the breath he didn't need as he gazed at her peacefully sleeping form. At that moment, Spike understood why Angelus had reacted so strongly to her. She seemed so innocent and beautiful, of course it would bring out the urge to destroy in his sire. That was good and normal, vampires loved to destroy. So why was he feeling the almost overpowering urge to try to protect this girl, when he had Dru? 

'Not that he actually had dru', he mused. 'More like he was there when Angelus was too busy to scratch her itches.' His hand fisted around the stone of her window in anger, and to his surprise a small chunk of the ledge broke off, bumping into the wall several times on it's way to the ground. Spike watched it's progress wearily before turning his eyes back to the window, and almost falling off his perch. 

Buffy was sitting up in bed, a thin piece of cloth the only thing covering her body. She looked wildly around the room for a few seconds, and Spike swore her eyes passed over him before continuing on in her search. 

He sighed, watching her bite her lip nervously and hug the pig tighter to herself. 

'Bloody hell, I didn't mean to scare the girl!'

Buffy stopped looking around, and let out an audible sigh.

"There's no one here," he heard her mutter to herself. "Nothing's going to hurt me." Apparently the little pep talk hadn't worked, and Spike watched in amusement as she lit a candle and tiptoed out of bed, slipping down to stare under it. She then walked over to the closet, slowly opening the door and peeking inside, the pig still firmly clutched in her hand. 

Once satisfied that she was indeed alone in her room, Buffy slipped back under the covers, blowing out her candle. Satisfied that she was safe for the night, Spike made as if to jump back to his roof, when he noticed that he wasn't the only one watching her. 

Hidden in the shadows behind the house he caught sight of a tall shadow, apparently doing the same thing he was. Fighting the flash of worry, Spike checked back in her room to make sure that she was still okay. When he looked back to search for the hidden figure, it was gone.

Chapter 4 

As Elizabeth came down stairs she knew without asking that there had been another murder. She had gone down for a morning walk, and had been halted at the door by her father, looking pale under his glasses. 

"I don't want you outdoors today, Lizzie," he repeated, and Elizabeth knew that she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"But father –" 

"No buts," he said in a rough voice. "A girl was killed today, do you know how old she was? Sixteen, only a year younger than you. Now I do not want you risking your life for a bit of exercise."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to explain, then paused. How could she explain what drew her into the cemeteries at all hours? And how could she explain wanting to go down to where she had met Spike the previous morning in hopes of seeing him again? 

"Elizabeth," her father continued, placing a hand under her chin and lifting her face up and forcing her mind back to him. "You will be married in a few weeks, and become a grown woman. Just humor us for a little while longer, my dear." 

"Yes father"

"Good girl. Now I want you to go and get ready for you fiancés visit, perhaps when Mr. Finn comes, he'll take you for an early morning stroll."

Doing her best not to let her irritation show, Elizabeth made her way back upstairs. She peered into Willow's room, hoping she was available for a long talk.

"Mistress Elizabeth!", Willow exclaimed.

Willow popped up from behind her so suddenly that Elizabeth started, jumping a little. 

"Sorry to startle you, miss. Was there something you needed?"

"No, nothing particular, just to talk. Are you busy now, Willow?"

The red headed girl smiled warmly and put down her dusting rag, at the same time patting a chair and motioning for Elizabeth to sit down.

"Never too busy for a chat with my favorite girl in this house," she grinned, sitting down herself. "Is everything all right, miss?"

"Everything is so confusing," Elizabeth said, sinking down into the chair. "Mr. Finn – Riley, I have to call him – is coming, and I hadn't realized it, but there is only a few weeks till our wedding. And Willow…I can't possibly love him not now, not ever. Mama says that you only learn to love someone after you are married, but I cringe at the very thought of the man. How could I possibly love him? No, I'm certain I never will."

"I suspected as much. You're a girl with a yen for something a little more than what Mr. Finn has to offer a woman. He'll bore you right to death."

Elizabeth grinned, thankful someone else saw things her way.

"But as much as I hate to be admitting it I'm afraid you've not much choice in the matter, dearie. Your father has decided, offers have been accepted, and I don't know what could sway him."

"Oh, I know. It's just that – well, you said it. He is so dull! Never saying a surprising word, always so predictable and always wearing that idiotic smile! He treats me as though I was a child," She huffed.

"That's because to him, you are a child. A child given to his possession, with which he may do as he likes. He also, I believe, is making the mistake of thinking that you are little more than a lump of clay that he can mold into whatever he wants, and miss, he'll be very unhappy when he finds your true nature is of iron not clay."

Blinking back tears, Elizabeth lowered her head.

"You're right, and in three weeks, I'll be tied in marriage to a complete idiot. So for now," she stood up decidedly. "I am going to do what I want, never mind what father says."

"That's the spirit," Willow smiled. "But miss, do be careful gallivanting around as you do in those cemeteries. There is a murderer out there."

"How can you be so sure it's the same man?"

"All the victims were killed a certain way, from what I hear. Holes in the neck, and blood drained. Sounds like a loon to me."

Grimacing a little, Elizabeth nodded, waving as she rose to go to the door. Murder is such a horrible thing Elizabeth thought. Why do I always get a thrill of excitement run thru me at the very mention?

"Elizabeth!" her father's voice called from downstairs, causing her to freeze. "Mr. Finn is here for you!"

"Bloody Hell!" Elizabeth swore, forgetting to be ashamed as she clenched her fists. "Look at that – already, he's making my life miserable!" 

With that, she angrily stomped down the stairs, her rage increasing as she met the infuriating dim witted smile of her soon to be husband.

"My dear Elizabeth, you look remarkably well," he commented, completely unaware of her bad humor.

"Thank you, Riley," she said between clenched teeth. 

"Your father tells me you have been pining after a stroll? You do realize that the sun has yet to rise fully. Wellb of course with the festivities planned for this evening I'm sure you would like to have a stroll before things get hectic. Please allow me to accompany you. No evil shall get to you while I am there."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Elizabeth nodded, stiffly taking his arm as he led her out the door. 

"How are you this morning, my dear?" 

"Thank you sir – I mean Riley, I am well, and I hope the same is true for you."

Riley sighed fondly and patted her hand as he led her past the house of the neighbors.

"You know, my father always said that the best way to court a lady was to take her on a moonlight drive. With a picnic, perhaps? The moon lighting our way, the nightingales singing in the trees, yes siree, that sounds like a lovely idea."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded politely, though feeling a bit sick at the very thought of having to survive through such an outing with him. She turned and automatically began leading him down the alley behind the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked, stumped. 

"My favorite walking place," she told him, pulling on his arm.

"But…it is not safe to walk in alley's behind houses, and certainly not in the dark!" he exclaimed. 

Time to put on the charm…

"But what could possibly hurt me while you're here," she said, practically beating her lashes and sticking out her lower lip in a pout as she watched Riley puff up his chest. 

"Why, yes, of course you are right. Off we go, nothing shall harm us."

Elizabeth glanced up into the windows of Spike's home, and jumped as a pair of bright blue eyes stared into hers from a crack in the heavy drapes. She froze nearly tripping over Riley as he kept walking, her gaze caught on Spike's face, and she thought she could see a flash of disappointment as he took in her and Riley's linked arms. Then she was sure she had been mistaken, as he gave her a two-finger salute, and let the drapes fall closed.

"Is something the matter, Elizabeth?", Riley questioned when she failed to keep in step with him. 

She tore her eyes away from the window and gave him a falsely bright smile.

"No, No nothing is wrong. Just realized the dress I had planned to wear this evening is not the right color for the occasion. Let us go, now."

"Oh yes of course you must have the perfect attire for one of the Harrington's balls. We being engaged, should dress to match. What color will your gown be, so I can dress accordingly." he asked her, and she smiled, glad for a topic of conversation, and yet confused for she had no idea what color her gown would be; she hadn't planned that far in advance, really.

"Oh Riley, I'm sure we shall look fine whatever the color. Surprise me."

"Oh yes, certainly, my dear. I'm sure you will be a vision."

"Do you happen to know who the Harrington's have invited to the festivities?"

"Well, there will be all the families on the block, I suppose. An invitation will have to be sent to the new family, although I wish it weren't."

"Why not?" she asked, surprised.

"They seem rather rude, not answering any of our calls, just sitting in that house all day. And with the murders around here, and all," he shook his head, clucking his tongue. 

"You don't think they are the murderer's, do you?" 

Riley only then seemed to notice who he was talking to, and he smiled and patted her arm.

"No, of course not my dear. It is probably an outsider, someone no one knows."

She could tell he was lying, but merely nodded as they continued walking.

Chapter 5 

"Does my Spike like my dress?" Dru spun around in a circle, the dark ruby dress swaying around her feet. 

"You look gorgeous pet, as usual." though Spike was imagining a petite blond in the same dress and thinking it would look much better on her, "Still can't believe you talked me into wearing this though," he sighed, looking down at his clothes.

A pair of khaki breeches adorned his legs, and a white silk Pirate style button down shirt replaced the usual black. The duster was gone, but he had rebelled against wearing nancy-boy shoes, if he couldn't have his fighting boots he would wear these riding ones, but definitely NO silk slippers for him. 

She giggled, then quieted as Darla and Angel walked into the room, arm in arm, and dressed to the 9's. 

"You two aren't planning on going like that now, are you?"

"Since when do you care about how I dress, peaches?" Spike huffed, annoyed. 

Angelus grinned, cuffing him on the back.

"Actually my boy, I don't."

Spike started, unaccustomed to the show of pleasantry. Oh yes, he remembered. Angelus was meeting his new pet tonight, ergo he was in a good mood. Too bad she was already taken. He had seen her through the window after returning from his morning feed. The roof and partially risen sun providing enough shade for him to be able to peek out and see her holding that wanker's hand…

"Spike, let us go," Druscilla said, pulling at his arm. It had been a long time since they had attended a high society ball. Druscilla was excited at the prospect. Angelus had already reminded him to keep Dru at his side and not allow her anywhere near Buffy. Spike grinned, sliding his arm around her possessively as they made their way into the stylishly decorated house. Dru and Darla began to scan the room looking at all the lavish decorations and styling, Spike caught himself looking around for Buffy, before he realized what he was doing and hastily turning his attention back to Dru. 

She pulled him out into the dance floor and moved into his arms. Spike automatically held her, smiling at her joyful expression. Suddenly the energy filling the room shifted, he sniffed – something was missing…Angelus had left the ballroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth stood at the foot of the stairs with Riley, uncomfortably aware that her parents and their friends were watching, and approving of the match. 

"Please excuse me, I must go to the lady's room," she told him, slipping under his arm to get away. "Riley, if my parents do happen to get ready to leave and I have not returned would you please see them home. I will get a ride with the Dearcher's and see you back at the house." Riley didn't seem pleased, but she turned on the eye batting and charming smile and he quickly brightened again. With that she made her way out of the entry way but not to the bathrooms, rather to the balcony doors, quietly closing them behind her. 

She stood on the balcony, enjoying the peace of the evening for a few minutes before continuing on toward the set of doors that opened the ballroom onto the balcony. She had heard the murmurs when Spike and his companions had arrived she hadn't however gotten to sneak a glimpse of him. She was going to go take a peek into the ballroom to see if she could find him, when a large hand clasped her shoulder. She sighed in annoyance, figuring it was Riley, come to drag her back.

"I thought I told you –"

She gasped as she span around, first noticing that it was definitely not Riley standing behind her, but a stranger she did not know. And the hand on her shoulder seemed unusually frigid against her delicate skin. 

"Excuse me, sir, I thought you were someone else."

She made to leave, but he grabbed her arm, his surprisingly rough grip almost causing her to cry out.

"You are Elizabeth Summers, are you not?" he asked.

She nodded, eyes wide.

"I am Angelus. Your neighbor, I believe?" 

So this was the family Spike had warned her about…the ones he had told her to stay away from. Elizabeth gulped, smiling weakly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I am very glad that you came."

"Is that so?" he asked, looking into her face, unblinking. 

She felt suddenly uncomfortable, clasping her hands together to pick at her nails, and finding the buckles of her shoes incredibly fascinating.

"We were all wondering when your family would join the neighborhood gatherings," she said quietly.

"And who is this 'we'?"

"Uh…well, all of us, t-the family's here." She peeked up at him, hoping he would leave her alone. Something about this man took away her natural strength and turned her into a scared, stuttering girl. 

"And have you met any of my family?" he asked, still staring directly into her eyes.

Elizabeth didn't know what made her do it, but she had a feeling that mentioning Spike wouldn't be the best idea.

"No."

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?"

She made a sudden move as if to leave, but his hand shot out to grab her wrist once more holding her in place. Elizabeth blinked back at the sudden tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes, I am sure. I-I ha-haven't met anyone f-from your family, s-sir," she told him, wishing that someone, anyone would come and get her away from this man.

Elizabeth caught sight of a familiar white head heading out the balcony doors at the far end of the balcony, and she picked up courage from it. 

"I beg your pardon, sir," she said. "I must go."

She twisted her wrist free turned and fled, not seeing the satisfied glint in the man's eyes as he watched her shake slightly as she walked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Spike!"

She was running faster than she had ever run in her life, with only one thought in her mind. Get to Spike. 

"Spike, where are you?" she called when she had reached the end of the balcony. She turned around wildly, tears freely falling from her eyes.

"Right here, pet," a quiet voice whispered near her ear, and she shrieked in fright before sagging down against his chest when she realized it was him. "Cor, luv. What happened?" He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb, eyes widening as he felt the tears on her face.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" he asked, firmly grabbing her shoulders.

"Who is that man?"

Ah…Angelus had introduced himself.

"I thought I told you to keep away from him, Buffy?" He reverted to the use of the nickname, hoping to calm her down.

"He He stopped me and I t-tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me go!" She turned her tear streaked face towards him, lower lip trembling. "He made me feel so…small."

His thumb continued gently stroking her face, comforting her.

"That's Angelus' forte, pet. It's what he does."

"B-but why? Why did he want to make me so miserable?"

"Because it's entertaining."

"You wouldn't be entertained by turning a person into a nervous wreck."

She peered at him through her lashes, complete trust shining through.

"Don't be so sure about that, pet," he told her. 

"No," she decided. "You wouldn't ever be like him."

Spike swallowed hard, reminded of exactly what he was. He was just like Angelus – she just didn't know it. And if she found out, she would look at him with that same disgust that she was honoring Angelus with now. He couldn't bear the thought. Spike wondered how one small being whom he had just met could have so much control over him. Make him want to be something better than he was just for the sake of seeing her happy.

"I hope you're right, pet."

With the satisfied air of having proved her point, she smiled at him.

Spike took a moment to take a good look at Buffy. Though her cheeks were tear stained you couldn't hide her breathtaking beauty. Her hair was partially up falling in ringlets down her back. Her off the shoulder dress was a beautiful shade of green that made her eyes come alive. Spike was so lost in the wonder of her that he nearly missed when she spoke again. 

"Will you walk me home? My parents should have returned home by now, with my fiancé Riley."

He visibly stiffened at Riley's name, and Elizabeth looked at him curiously.

"You're engaged, pet?" he asked.

Her shoulders sagged once more, and he cursed.

"Arranged by my parents. I detest him."

Hope lit up in Spike, but he bit his lip to keep the grin from showing.

"Will you wait here for me, pet? Just a couple of minutes, I'll go say that I'm leaving."

"Hurry back," she said, eyes darting around the grounds

Praying to who knows who that Angelus wouldn't think to look for her outside, he dashed through the doors, and sighed in relief when Dru appeared over his shoulder.

"Princess, I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. You stay here, go find Darla or Peaches, okay?"

She pouted at him, one hand caressing his cheek.

"Bring some back for princess?"

He nodded, gently pushing her in Darla's direction. 

"Hey grandma, I'm going to get a snack. Watch out for Dru?"

"Tired of your charge, William?" She mocked, but took Druscilla by the hand and led her over to Angelus. 

"Right then, off I go." Spike said to no one, as he exited the room. 

Dru spun around a few times before stopping and stating to Darla, "My Spike has gone to play in the sun."

"Hope he burns up then," Darla remarked, staring at Spike's retreating back and wondering what the hell Dru was talking about. 

Spike opened the doors, looking anxiously around, and sighed in relief when he finally spotted her standing behind a tree, looking down. The moon shone on her face, lighting up the tear trails blazing down her cheeks, and Spike thought he looked lovely. And even more lovely, was the grateful looks he gave him as he let her know he was here.

"Shall we then, Buffy?" Spike questioned as he offered Buffy his arm.

She nodded, going into step with him.

"I like Buffy," she said suddenly after they had been walking for a while.

"What's that?"

"I was lying when I said I didn't like the name, I do. I like it when you call me Buffy."

"And I like calling you it, pet," he told her, squeezing her hand as he lead her through the fence separating the cemetery from the real world.

Chapter 6 

Elizabeth was lost in thought as she and Spike walked through the cemetery. It was odd when she was with Riley there were always those uncomfortable lapses in conversation where the silence was deafening. With Spike the silence was comfortable; she truly just liked being in his company, and no words were necessary. Elizabeth kept reflecting on the occurrences from earlier that evening. Angelus truly had terrified her for some reason. What confused Elizabeth most was the fact that after only meeting Spike once she knew instinctively to run to him. She couldn't quite figure it all out. Their first meeting he had seemed so passive, like he didn't care about her one way or the other, and yet tonight it was as if he had sensed her need of him and came. There was something drawing them together and although Elizabeth couldn't explain the connection between them she certainly wasn't objectionable to it. She had no doubt that Spike was feeling it too. 

Elizabeth shivered as a sudden gust of wind flew at her, messing up further her already wind blown hair. 

"You cold, pet?"

"A little," she said, glancing up at her companion.

Spike sighed, wishing more than ever that he had brought the duster along. 

"Don't know if it'll be much help," he said, shrugging off the vest he had over the silk shirt, and carefully wrapping it around her shoulders. "But worth a shot."

Elizabeth gasped, getting her mind worked out around the fact that a male had just removed an article of clothing in front of her. That was bad, everything her mother had said to avoid.

"But Spike now you'll get cold. I know that silk shirt can't be that warm.", Elizabeth stated.

"No worries Luv, I don't need body heat." Spike said.

Elizabeth giggled as this comment. Spike just grimaced wishing he was joking.

"Thank you," she said defiantly, as though her mother was there in front of her.

Spike quirked an eyebrow at her tone and she blushed, looking down. 

"Buffy, what did Angelus say to you?" He asked carefully.

Her eyes darted back to him, and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. 

"He said…he didn't say anything, really, just kept on questioning me. He did ask if I'd met any of his family."

Spike stopped, a curse slipping from his lips. 

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him all about how you had told me to stay away from him," she said, hiding her smile.

Suddenly, his hands grasped her shoulders and twisted her around to face him. 

"Did you really, pet?"

"Well, no," she said, smiling. "I told him I hadn't met anyone besides him."

Spike relaxed, laughing slightly at her expression. 

"So you're a little liar, huh Buffy?"

Still smiling, she took a step away from him. 

"I don't even know why I didn't tell him I had met you. Just had a feeling."

"I'm grateful to your feeling, then." He turned serious, taking her arm. "Try to stay away from him, kitten."

"You know who he is," she said, grabbing his arm. "Tell me."

"Can't do that, Buffy," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

Christ, did the girl never stop pouting? Spike fisted his hands, trying to reign in the urge to just lean over and take that red lip between his own.

"Spike? Why can't you tell me?" She was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him.

"Because, then you'd be dead, and so would I," he told her, sighing in relief when she stopped pouting.

"So he is the killer."

What could he tell her? The truth was out of the question, he couldn't bear for her to look at him with the same disgust she directed at Angelus. But the poof was out to get her, and she wouldn't' be safe without knowing to stay away from him.

"Yes pet, he's one of the killers. Now for Christ's sake, just do your best to stay away from him, and keep us both alive."

"But I don't understand! Why does he want me?"

Oh, what a loaded question. Did the girl have no idea what a tempting treat she made for anyone, vamp or human?

"Because you're…you."

Her eyes flared, and she moved to walk away, when his hand closed over her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She looked up into his flashing eyes and shivered.

"He wants you because you're beautiful, and because of your innocence. For Angelus, there is no greater joy in life than taking that away."

Elizabeth felt tears starting in her eyes, and without warning a pair of strong arms encircled her. She knew she should protest, but all she could do was burry her face in his silk shirt and hold on to his shoulders for dear life.

"Shh, luv," she heard him whisper near her ear. "Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

She raised teary eyes to look into his, shocked by the intensity of his gaze. 

"I believe you," she said, blushing as she realized how close they were, and puling away. 

Spike smiled as he brushed a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Buffy why do you believe me? Why do you insist I'm not like him? He's my family." Spike questioned.

Buffy paused for a moment. "The first time I met you in the cemetery I looked in your eyes and even though you were so indifferent to me, it was like you had this big secret and you were just daring me to discover it. You excited me and intrigued me. I just wanted to know all your secrets. I looked into Angelus' eyes and all I saw was a core of evil.", Buffy blushed fiercely and ducked her head when she realized what she'd admitted. 

Spike's fingers gently touched her chin and raised her face. 

"Buffy I'd gladly share all my secrets with you if I could, but your're right, Angelus is evil to his very core. I'm part of his family right down to the very blood, but thank you for the vote of confidence in me, luv. It really means a lot."

"I don't know Spike. I just know that you could never hurt me."

Spike smiled, " I think we're at your home now, Buffy."

She grinned sheepishly, realizing that their walk had indeed taken them to her house. Elizabeth cringed as she saw that candle light shone past the curtains on the windows, proving that her parents were awake and waiting for her.

"Looks like your family is waiting, along with that poofter of yours," he said, scowling as he picked up Riley's scent in the air.

"Poofter?" Elizabeth asked, amused.

"You know," he said grinning. "That Mr. Finn who you so admire."

She giggled, batting at his arm playfully. Thinking what a wonderful description that was of Riley, a Poofter…yes that fit him to a tee.

"Thank you for walking me home."

Spike smiled, surprising himself by placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Take care of yourself, Buffy," he told her, starting off into his own house.

"You'll still be here, right? I mean, you won't leave?" She asked quietly.

"I'll be here," he said, nodding once before turning his back and walking off.

Elizabeth stared as his figure approached the neighboring house, paused for a few seconds on the threshold, and went in the door. 

"Elizabeth Summers, by God, where have you been?"

She was startled as the door burst open before she could reach it, revealing her hysterical parents and Riley standing behind them.

"You realize that there is a murder out there, girl? What have you been doing walking alone in the dark?", screeched her father.

"I wasn't alone!" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Who was with you? And don't tell me you rode with the Dearcher's, because they were home over a half hour ago."

She had a feeling that saying she was walking around in the dark with an almost stranger wouldn't help her case any.

"Probably the owner of the jacket she seems so comfortably wearing.", Riley threw into the conversation.

Buffy looked down to find that she was indeed still wearing Spike's vest.

"It was A-A friend of the Harrington's. He lives two lanes over. After I realized the Dearcher's had left he offered to escort me home. Since it was not far we walked. He was very gentlemanly," she stammered out. Please don't let them ask a name she thought.

No such Luck.

"I demand to know who has been escorting MY fiancé around at all hours of the night!" Riley demanded.

"Riley, I didn't catch more than his first name. Thomas or some such. Though I do wish I had paid more attention. I have no idea who to return this vest to. I was only interested in getting home to you." 

When in doubt, refer to his manliness. Or lack thereof.

"Oh, Yes of course. Well, I am glad he was available to escort you home safely." 

Her parents looked somewhat relieved, and Riley was back to his grin.

"I promise not to do it again, it's just that I was feeling sick, and I went to the ladies room, and then when I felt better, I tried to find you, but no one was there," she said, adding a tremble to her lip.

Her mother smiled, putting her arm around her.

"That's because we went home, you told Mr. Finn that you would meet us here. It's okay dear, just try to refrain from doing it again."

Elizabeth grinned, relieved that she wouldn't get into trouble.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight mother, father, Mr. Finn."

She quickly made her way up the stairs and into her room, going straight to the window. She smiled, seeing the curtains were open, and she could just make out yelling coming from the room, and fuzzy shapes moving.

Elizabeth bit her lip as a particularly loud shout came to her ears, and she leaned close, trying to hear, she gripped Spike's jacket, which she was still wearing, tighter around her.

"Where were you?"

"I already told you, peaches. I got hungry!" The words sounded slurred to her ears, as though the speaker was talking through a half closed mouth.

"You smell like her!" This time, a female voice. 

"Dru, pet, I told you, she was at the party, we were introduced."

A sickening smack came to her ears, the sound of flesh on flesh, and a hoarse grunt accompanying it. 

"Did you touch her, boy?"

The words became clearer as they moved closer to the window, and she could make out three figures.

"Did my Spike play in the sun?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, these people were crazy, and it looked like they were hurting Spike.

"Didn't you hear me, boy? She is mine, you do not touch her! Elsa is mine."

A wild laugh followed the words, and Elizabeth was sure it was Spike's.

"Elsa? Her name is Elizabeth, you bloody poof! Don't you ever find out their names before you drive them crazy?"

Elizabeth gasped, realizing that it was her they were talking about. That man, Angelus wanted her, and Spike had wanted to protect her, and now he was getting hurt because of it. She cringed as a pain filled shout came to her ears. What were they doing to him?

"I will call her whatever I want to call her. She is MINE! You stay away from her, William."

"My Spike will not listen to you," the female spoke again. "He has been in the sun, and now he wants to go back, but the Daddy wants to take the Sun away. He doesn't love his princess anymore, does daddy?", the last statement made on a whimper.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you are above me, boy! You are just like me, only stupider, or did you forget that? You really think that…Elizabeth, would have anything to do with you if she found out what you really were?"

Elizabeth felt tears coming to her eyes, he was in pain, and she couldn't help him. She felt sure that whatever he was, whatever crime he had committed, she would never desert him. He made her happy, like no one had ever done before.

She hitched up her skirts in one hand, and opened the window, leaning out as far as she could to catch the words now coming softer. At least the shouts of pain had stopped.

It sounded as if Angelus was now talking to a small child affirming his undying love to her as a father would. This was all to confusing.

"I'm going hunting, and Dru is coming with me. When we return, I want you to have decided where your loyalties lie. If they are where they should be, I'll even let you have a piece of the girl. If not, you're dead. More dead than you already are."

Elizabeth leaned further out, trying to understand what they were saying, but no more words came from the house. She heard a door open, then slam, then open once more, and slam again. 

She sighed, pulling back into her room, and with difficulty removing her dress. She did not care for the company of her servants now. She put on her simplest nightclothes and picked up her pig, before crawling into bed.

'Tomorrow, I'll find him, and we'll talk,' she decided before closing her eyes tightly, and trying to sleep. If mother and father ask I'll just tell them I've discovered the residence of my escort last night and think it only proper to thank him in person while returning his article of clothing. 

Buffy reached over to the chair by her bed, and pulled the vest that was left lying there up to her face. She could smell him on it. That's the way she fell asleep; her pet pig in one arm and the sent of a man across her face.

Chapter 7 

Today had been amazingly busy. Her parents had kept her so busy she had little time to even think let alone make a journey next door. She had awoke last night when Angelus had returned. For the next few hours she had been tortured by the sounds of Spike in pain. She had cried until dawn. She wanted to go over there and save him and make it all stop, but she knew she could never handle Angelus alone. She had been so preoccupied today with thoughts of Spike that her mother had sent her to bed early. So here she was waiting by the window. She knew if past president held that Angelus and the others would be leaving soon, and that's when she was planning on going over. The neighborhood was silent, not even the singing of a bird marring the quiet. The houses stood side by side, flowers blooming on the doorsteps, unmoving wind chimes hanging silent from their hooks. The perfect, peaceful little town – yet someone here was a murderer. 

Elizabeth took a few seconds to think over the fact that her own neighbor was that murderer. A murderer that drained the blood out of young girls and boys, a man who made Spike cry out in pain. The very thought made her fume.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that when the slamming of a door sounded in the silence, she jumped, startled, before peering out to see what had made the noise. The neighbor's house was no longer silent, she could hear loud talking coming from the front veranda. Elizabeth opened her window carefully, trying not to make a sound.

"Come on, Dru. We have to –" The door slammed again and Elizabeth was so surprised that she missed the next words. "Be back at dawn," the male speaker concluded. She recognized that voice, it was Angelus.

"Must we leave my Spike all alone? He'll drip puddles of blood on mommy's carpets."

Puddles of blood? What had they done to him?

"That's his business," came the tart reply. 

Elizabeth heard a carriage driving up to the house, and saw Angelus and two women getting in. Dru was one of them, she had been the one Elizabeth had heard talking last night and just now with Angelus regarding Spike's bleeding problem.

"Bye bye my William," came the last, shrill giggle. "Be good while mommy's gone, don't come out to play in the sun."

What was wrong with the girl? Her William, Her Spike, His Mommy, playing in the sun…….. From the sounds of things the whole family was off their rocker.

Elizabeth was hardly aware of herself as she jumped back into her room and started for her closet. Spike was hurt, he was in pain, and he was alone. She pulled out a simple white dress and managed to get it over her head, twisting a little to fasten the hooks. She was halfway to the door before she remembered the vest – feeling a little twinge of embarrassment that she had slept with it – and picked it up, inhaling the scent one last time before she tucked it under her arm and quietly made her way downstairs.

Her luck held as she finally made it to the door and she slipped outdoors, shutting the door as carefully as she could. The rest of the neighborhood appeared to be peacefully sleeping, and Elizabeth felt strange as she made her way to the neighboring house. Not strange because it felt like she didn't belong in the darkness, but strange because it felt as if she did. 

She knocked lightly on the door. Not really expecting it to be answered, but she couldn't just walk right in could she? Well Spike was inside and from what she heard he was badly hurt. She was going to go in no matter what. She tried the door, surprised when it opened easily beneath her touch. Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage. The house looked dark and uninviting, and she had the sense that something was lurking in the corners, unseen. 

The last she had heard from Spike was when Angelus had apparently drug him up the stairs, she remembered the sickening thuds coming from a body being hauled up them. So she made her way to the staircase, gratefully taking a candle that had been left burning on a nearby candelabrum. At least she wouldn't be bumping into everything now.

She crept up carefully, fearing that any second now something would pop out at her. When Elizabeth reached the top of the stairs, she sighed. There were at least twenty different doors – it would take her forever to find him.

She couldn't be sure why she did it, but she came to a dead stop at the top of the stairs, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her body seemed to move of it's own volition. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of the second door on her left. Her hand was already resting on the doorknob and pushing the door open. She let out a silent gasp at the grotesque picture that was painted before her eyes.

Blood everywhere. Blood on the walls, blood on the carpets, blood in sticky wet trails at her feet. It wasn't smeared blood, no, it looked like rivers of blood running off of every surface in the room. The scent was so strong that she could almost taste the coppery liquid in her mouth, and bile rose up in her throat. 

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and in the corner she saw a bed with a small lump curled upon it. She quickly ran over, forgetting to be quiet, and bit her lip at what she saw.

Spike lay there, knees drawn up to his chest and head tucked in. He was covered in cuts, some shallow some deep. His shirtless torso showed the marks of beatings, and one of his eyes – his beautiful, blue eyes – was sealed shut. Oh god he didn't seem to be breathing. 

"Spike," she whispered, kneeling down and looking into his face. Tears came into her eyes – what if he was dead? "Spike," she repeated louder, still not daring to touch him. "Wake up, come on you idiot, just wake up!" She reached over to shake him, when suddenly her wrist was caught in a bone breaking grip, and a growl was emitted. 

Not being able to help herself she yelped, fighting to get free. 

"Spike, it's just me," she tried to reason, "It's just Buffy." She tried twisting around until she could look him in the eye so he could see who it was, but what she saw made her scream. 

His face looked so different. A yellow eye stared at her and ridged skin peeked out from behind the bruises. Sharp, long teeth – longer than any human should have – showed under his lip, which was lifted in a snarl. 

Her adrenaline racing she broke away from his grasp, stumbling blindly into a corner and clinging to the wall for dear life, breathing in rapid gulps.

She tried to back further into the wall as he got up and came closer, almost crying in her fright. What was this monster that had taken over her Spike? She was trapped with this creature. The door was on the opposite side of the bed. The only way out was thru it. Suddenly her head snapped up. The creature wasn't growling now it was talking.

"Listen Elizabeth, luv, you have to listen to me."

She didn't register the sound of his voice, or that his face looked normal now. She remained frozen against the wall, staring at him with wide eyes. She could feel the blood on the wall soaking thru her dress and making her skin sticky.

Spike cursed – why couldn't he keep his bloody demon under control? Now she knew, and she looked as disgusted as he had guessed. But wait – he took a closer look. Not disgusted. Scared, astonished yes, but no disgust showed in her open eyes. He suddenly realized she had not registered that it was him standing in front of her. With his demon his sight was astonishing in the dark. She probably couldn't see a thing. He leaned over and lit some candles on the bed side table, moaning in pain as he did. When he stood straight again he looked her in the eye.

"Buffy, it's just me," he tried for a gentle tone, taking her arm.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and a quivering lip, and he cursed again before lifting her into his arms, heedless of his own injuries and the smearing of his blood on her lovely dress. She was shaking in terror. Her mind registered that this was Spike, but what had she just witnessed. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered into her hair. 

She raised her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was looking into his beautiful blue eyes again, and she clung to him for dear life.

"What are you, what was that thing, what did Angelus do to you?", She pleaded with him for an explanation. 

He briefly considered lying, saying it was a skin condition or some such rot. But no, he had already lied enough. She deserved to know the truth, and if she didn't wish to know him after – well, he would deal somehow.

"I'm a vampire."

To his surprise she didn't gasp or scream, instead glared more persistently at him. 

"Don't lie to me! Tell me what you are."

He shook his head – bloody chit didn't believe him now? He vamped out, pleased as she only tensed slightly in his arms.

"Vampires don't exist, how in the heck do you do that?" she asked him.

Smirking, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his fangs.

"Oh, but we do, luv. As you can see."

Why wasn't she scared of him. Vampires were killers, gory terrible killers, or so the legends said. Her fingers gently traced the curves of his fangs. She gently pressed the tips of her fingers to the razor sharp points. She gasped when they pierced the skin. Resuming his human facade Spike closed his mouth and gently sucked the drop of blood from the end of her fingers, and she shivered. 

Spike knew it wasn't a shiver of fear he felt, more pleasure than pain. Spike placed her hand back down into her lap and wrapped his arms around her still slightly quivering frame. She had just seen something that others only saw right before their death, and yet she still stayed in his arms. Without vampire hearing he would have never heard her next comment for she never raised her head that was buried in his neck seeking comfort.

"So you killed those people?" She sounded so disappointed that Spike wished he had left the boy he had fed from alive.

"One of them, yes."

She bit her lips and stepped out of his arms, moving a few feet away from him. He felt as though she had taken a piece of him with her.

"So the rest of your family – vampires too?"

He nodded, wishing he could pull her back into his arms.

"Why haven't you killed me? If the strength of your grip earlier was any indication I would have no chance of escape. You've had plenty of chances." 

He jerked his head up in surprise, staring. Why hadn't he killed her, really? What was it about Miss. Elizabeth Summers that drew him to her?

"Can't do that, pet."

"Why not?" She was standing tall now, glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I don't know, luv."

She glared even more than before, crossing back over to him and jabbing her tiny finger into his chest.

"Why did you take a beating for me, you idiot! You're supposed to be a monster, or so all the legends say, not some nice, charming, handsome…handsome man that gives me something to put on when I'm cold. Here, by the way," she said, throwing the vest she hadn't realized she'd been holding at his face. 

Spike grabbed it before it could touch his skin, holding it to his nose and grinning.

"Why don't you explain why your scent is all over this thing, pet? Like you've been sleeping on it?"

She glared defiantly at the floor, everything screaming at her to just tell this man – no, monster, but monster didn't fit him, so man it was – what she really felt.

"Because – because I liked you!" She finally exploded. "Be – because –" sobs threatened to over take her and she stopped, clutching her chest and heaving. 

"Shhh…" Elizabeth heard as she was pulled into his arms again. She buried her face in his neck, sobbing. There was something wrong with her, surely, for her to have such strong feelings – stronger than anything she'd ever felt in her life – for a vampire. 

"Hush, kitten," he whispered into her ear. "I feel the same way."

She raised her head slowly, staring at into his blue eyes. They showed nothing but kindness and…dare she say it, love?

"Become bumpy," she commanded, still staring at his face.

Spike smiled and vamped again, emitting a purr against his will as she raised her hand to touch his ridged forehead.

Elizabeth smiled at the sound, staring into his now yellow eyes. They showed something more animal and fierce, but the same love radiated from the gleaming gold. 

"I would never hurt you, Buffy," he said firmly. "I'd do anything to keep you from getting hurt."

Elizabeth was intrigued by his voice when he was all bumpy. It seemed seductive with a slight lisp. Like he couldn't form the words properly around the fangs.

The yellow slowly melted back into blue, and he looked so hopeful and young that Elizabeth felt her breath catch.

"I know," she said simply, lying her head back down on his shoulder, and she did. This monster that was a man underneath would never hurt her. 

"Why aren't you like what all the books say you are?", Buffy questioned.

"Well, pet, I'm not sure anyone who ever wrote a book has ever really met one of us, but as the saying goes pet you can't believe everything you read." Spike said with a touch of humor in his voice.

Buffy relaxed into his arms even more. There was so much she needed to know, but for now she was simply content to be held in the powerful arms of her monster that had the eyes of a man. Questions would come later.

Chapter 8 

When Elizabeth woke, she was sure for a minute that she was still dreaming.  
Foreign smells assaulted her, and a rough yet soft material covered her instead of the usual fluffy covers of her bed. And something was wrapped around her waist.

She opened her eyes fully, snapping her head back to look at what she had been snuggled up to. Spike was still asleep, his head tilted slightly as he took small, unneeded breathes. He looked so beautiful that Elizabeth couldn't imagine that somewhere inside of him was a demon, a demon that killed people. The evidence of his beating the previous night had all but faded. All that remained were some pink marks where the skin had been broken.

She eased herself out of his arms, and stood, biting her lip. In the quiet, dark, blood filled room it had been so easy to accept him for what he was. But she could tell it was getting lighter now, although no sunlight came through the heavy drapes there was a feeling of something trying to come through.

The reality came rushing at her, and she almost chocked at the intensity.  
What was wrong with her? Her, Elizabeth Summers, the daughter of Hank  
Summers, sleeping on top of a demon!

'He's a demon,' she repeated to herself. 'No matter how beautiful he is, no matter how you feel. He's not like one of those characters in the books you love, where evil is always redeemed into good. He's evil, and he enjoys it. He's a monster.'

Elizabeth was almost crying as she paced furiously around the room. How could she have been so stupid, so blindly willing to trust him? Why at this very moment, he was probably dreaming of killing someone, sucking their blood right out or them!  
The smell of blood suffocated her and she furiously stared at her stained dress, before grabbing the hem with both hands and pulling as hard as she could, almost screaming in frustration when it wouldn't rip, and all she got was crusted blood on her hands for her efforts.

That's when she heard it - a bird chirping. She had stayed all night! Her parents were probably sending out search parties, had probably been searching for hours, while she, the stupid girl, had been peacefully sleeping.

With one last glance at the sleeping Spike, she picked up her skirts and ran from the room, almost slipping in her hurry to get down the stairs and out the door.

Back in the dark room, Spike's eyes opened, his icy blue depths filled with pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The neighborhood was just waking up under the dawns first rays of light, and no one spotted the blood covered girl slip out of the mysterious neighbors house. Elizabeth sighed in relief, glad at least, that there was no one outside that she would have to hide from.

Hoping against hope that her parents hadn't noticed her flight, or the fact that her bed had not been slept in, she was carefully stepping out from her hiding spot when the sound of moving wheels alerted her of the presence of a carriage.

'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me,' she chanted to herself, fully expecting the carriage to go by her. She frowned as she heard it stop, and gasped as a distinctively familiar voice rang out just a little ways from her.

"Will my Spike behave now Daddy?"

They were coming right towards her, blocking her escape route to her house, and her hiding spot was in direct view of the front door, where they were headed. Not giving herself time to think, Elizabeth bolted, running as fast as she could, as far away as she could.

There were vampires, the ones Spike had said would hurt her. The ones who had tortured him last night. And they would go back, and find him, and hurt him again.

Elizabeth paused, biting her lip as she ached to go back and protect Spike from his family.

'I couldn't do anything,' she reminded herself. 'I would probably make things even worse.'

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the distinct sound of footsteps approaching her until a large hand clasped on her shoulder.

"Ms. Summers, I can't tell you how delighted I am to meet you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Angelus emitted a roar as he entered the house. It reeked of Elizabeth's sent. If Spike had taken her to get even with him there was going to be hell to pay. Angelus bounded up the stairs and met a very nonchalant Spike walking back down.

"Oh Peaches so good of you to come home before daybreak", Spike said Sarcastically. He could see the fury and question in Angelus' eyes. "Before you go all nuts on me let me explain why she was here. You see she had my jacket from last night, and came to return it. When I opened the door I sensed someone following her. Couldn't tell if it was of the human nature or not. Decided to invite her in and play the proper English Gentleman just in case some other vampire had laid his sights on your lovely."

Angelus relaxed slightly, "Have you decided, my childe? Where your loyalties lie?"

Leaning back against the wall, Spike regarded his sire.

"I just played nurse maid to your sodding food for half the night. I think you know my loyalties haven't changed, Angelus. They are where they have always been."

Angelus smiled grimly, giving him a sharp clap on the back.

"Good to hear, and let's make sure they stay there." Angelus turned to walk back down the stairs.

Dru was going on about how lovely the stars were, and how the little boy she had drained tasted like cinnamon, but he tuned her out. Inside he didn't feel anywhere near as calm as he came off. The pain of Buffy's betrayal still fresh.

'She left me. She knew I wouldn't hurt her, and she still left me.' He thought to himself.

The truth rang in his ears, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. She didn't care for him. She was disgusted by what he was - a filthy demon. And he, the silly sod, he had been willing to pour out his heart, abandon everything for her. Fine, then. If she believed him to be a monster, then he would show her how much of a monster he could be.

"Angelus," he called, grinning nastily as his sire turned. "When you're finished with her, don't forget to let me have her for awhile. Have some fun."

Angelus laughed, eyes sparkling with malice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Chapter 9 

Elizabeth automatically jerked back from the hand touching her, sighing in relief when she realized it was only an elderly man. Just a regular man dressed in a stylish tweed jacket and pants, who was currently fiddling with the glasses she had knocked off his head.

"I'm very sorry for startling you, miss," he began, replacing his glasses and staring at her closely. 

"No, my fault really, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here," she told him, wrinkling her brow as the man brazenly walked in a small circle around her. "May I ask what you're doing, sir?"

He finally seemed to realize she was watching and blushed slightly.

"Very sorry, again, but you must realize that this is only my first job. They sent me here for a small blond named Elizabeth."

She took a step backwards, carefully regarding the man who knew her name. He was still staring at her in fascination, as though he had never seen a girl before.

"Who sent you?"

"Well, surely you must know," he exclaimed sounding surprised. "Why, my partner, he knows much better than me in this, he said that all of you already knew!"

"Begging your pardon sir, but I still don't understand. Who sent you? What am I supposed to know?"

He did not look like a vampire; surely there were none so old? Was he just a crazy old man who she had happened to run upon?

But he continued to stubbornly shake his head.

"I was informed that a Miss. Summers would know why I am here, and to talk only with her, no one else. Wait a minute –" He gazed at her with sudden suspicion. "You are Miss. Elizabeth Summers, aren't you?"

"Ralf?" Came a voice from behind them, sparing Elizabeth having to answer. "Ralf, what are you doing with this poor girl?"

A similarly dressed man appeared from behind the trees, paying no attention to Elizabeth as he grabbed the original tweed man's hands.

"I told you to keep quiet! You were to talk to no one but –" 

"But it's her, Robert! I found her."

He turned to Elizabeth, looking her up and down.

"She looks a bit small, don't you think?" 

Elizabeth immediately stood straighter, marching straight up to the man.

"Who are you to come and insult me this way? And what, pray tell, is this one talking about? I know nothing of this 'them' that you speak of."

"Oh child, do be quiet," came the harsh reply. "You think we like going around and picking up girls when the old ones get killed? This is not an entertaining job, I would much rather be reading a book with a nice cup of hot tea."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pipe, smoking it reflexively before looking at her again.

"Yes, yes you must be her. We must leave at once, for the other girl, what was her name?" 

"Who's name?" The one called Ralf asked.

"Well, that girl! That Chinese girl that got herself killed and left it on us to find a replacement, she had a name, didn't she?" He sighed as his partner shrugged, before continuing on. "Yes, for that girl has died, and you must take her place. And why are you covered in blood, by the way." He moved to take her hand when Elizabeth moved away out of his reach.

"You must be crazy to think I would go somewhere with you!" She exclaimed.

The man looked at her with real impatience now, grabbing her hand firmly.

"I have no time for your shows, we must leave at once."

Elizabeth felt herself being moved along by his surprisingly strong grasp and put all her strength into breaking his hold.

"I don't know who you think I am," she informed them, backing away. "But I am not this 'one' that you're looking for."

He made an impatient gesture in the back of his throat and reached to take her again, but Elizabeth quickly backed away, breaking into a run. Was everything set to go wrong today? 

"Elizabeth!" 

She continued running, not even bothering to look back over her shoulder. 

"Elizabeth, it's me, Riley. Why are you running?"

Almost crying in frustration, Elizabeth stopped. Mr. Finn was the last person she had wanted to see today.

He ran up to her, panting heavily as he dabbed as his beefy neck with a silk handkerchief.

"My, you certainly run fast, my dear. I was just on my way over to your home, perhaps you would take a walk with me?"

Elizabeth stared at him, completely floored. Had he not noticed that she wore obviously dirty clothes, streaked with mud and blood? Was this man completely blind?

"But what has happened to your clothes?" He asked suddenly, noticing that she had not yet answered his question. "Why Elizabeth, you know that this material is expensive – you cannot run and get so much of the graveyard dust on it."

Elizabeth could have laughed at his stupidity, but instead she smiled tightly.

"What were you going to talk with my parents about, Sir?" 

"Oh, you know. A few last minute details about the wedding to take care of."

Elizabeth gasped, feeling her stomach drop. She had completely forgotten about the wedding! Spike's blue eyes flashed into her mind, how gentle he had looked while he held her. They honestly expected her to take this man, knowing there was someone like her Spike out there? 

'Not mine,' she corrected herself. 'If he didn't hate me before he will now, for running out without telling him anything.'

'What should you care about what he thinks," a sly little voice inside of her whispered. 'You left him, remember? Decided he's a monster, not worthy of you.'

Elizabeth sighed, looking sadly at Riley. Spike or no Spike, she knew now that she could never marry him. Now all that remained was to let him know.

"About the wedding, Riley, I wanted to talk to you."

He looked suddenly nervous. Had he expected this to happen? 

"I know, my dear. It's okay."

She smiled, happy at telling him without hurting his feelings. 

"I'm so glad you understand. You see, I just couldn't."

He nodded, smiling.

"It is of no consequence, Elizabeth. If you wish so much to make the wedding gown have no ruffles, I dare say it could be altered with not much trouble."

She stared at him for a minute before what he had said finally hit her.

"No, no you don't understand. It's not the dress that troubles me."

"What is it, then?" 

He sounded so clueless that Elizabeth realized it would do no good to talk to him. She would have to inform her parents first, and convince them.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, smiling sweetly. "Let us go to my house."

Riley took her arm, giving her a slight pat on the hand, as though he was praising her.

"We should hurry, or your parents will fret, Elizabeth."

He gave her a small shove, and Elizabeth fell into step with him as she walked, staring blankly at the ground.

As they entered the house she informed Riley that she was going to go up and change, and then she would come back downstairs to visit with him. 

As she made her way upstairs she heard Riley enter her parents sitting room, give a long-suffering sigh, and tell them that she had been in the cemetery again, getting her clothes diry.

"I wasn't in the cemetery you blundering idiot!", Buffy muttered under her voice as she ascended the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had seemed like hours she had sat in the sitting room listening to Riley and her mother play the wedding. They had virtually planned her entire life in one afternoon. How did they do that? She couldn't even plan the five minutes for herself. Right down to how long they should wait before producing their first child, her future was right there in front of her. She really had to cut this off and soon. 

Finally, Riley stood to leave, stretching languidly. 

"We had not much of a walk, Elizabeth, perhaps you would like another stroll?"

Elizabeth's only thought was 'Not with you', But seeing her parents smiles smiled tightly in return. "Of course."

So here she was. Walking very near her favorite cemetery with her least favorite companion. He simply rambled on about nothing of any importance, and Elizabeth almost wished that one of the vampires next door could pop over for a few minutes to drain him dry. Just to shut him up. 

A sudden chill ran down Elizabeths' spine and she shivered involuntarily. 

"Is this the girl who has taken my Spike away from me?"

Elizabeth froze at the familiar voice, slowly turning around to face the woman. She quickly glanced at her surroundings. She had been so bored by Riley and so immersed in her own thoughts she had not realized they had been out for so long – a quick glace confirmed her worst fears – the sun had already set!

Meanwhile, the woman was circling her, making an odd noise in the back of her throat.

"You gave William the sun," she whispered. "And then you took it away. And mommy's roses wither and die in the garden."

"Elizabeth, do you know this woman?"

Riley was shivering, eyes darting from side to side.

"She took my Spike away!" The woman – Druscilla – cried. "Now he just stares, and has no time for princess."

She walked closer, and it seemed to Elizabeth as though she was gliding, for her feet barely touched the ground. The vampires stopped a few feet in front of her and lifted her hands to Elizabeth's head, making small circles in the air.

"But you aren't a normal little fish, are you," she crooned. Suddenly, she gave a loud shriek, falling backwards onto the ground and staring up at Elizabeth, fascinated, before she began to laugh.

"He doesn't know, does he?" she asked, head cocked.

Elizabeth shook her head, bewildered. What on earth was she talking about? And Riley – what was he doing, still standing and staring at the vampire?

Druscilla seemed to notice him for the first time, smiling and rising gracefully off the ground.

"You have no baby fish swimming along your head…too light, too happy. Go now, little boy, you have no business here."

Riley puffed himself up, glaring at her.

"And I should listen to you, miss, a woman? I shall stay to protect Elizabeth, for she loves me."

Druscilla giggled, dancing back to look at Elizabeth, before turning back.

"No. No, she does not love you. She has given to another, taken him away from me. You – you're not even what you seem to be, but you made him look at someone other than princess."

She twirled around Elizabeth, her nostrils moving slightly, although she was sniffing. 

"You smell not like a proper lady. Something dark –" She jabbed her finger quite gently into her chest. "Not proper, not right."

Elizabeth backed away, blinking fiercely.

"There's nothing the matter with me," she spat out. 

"Oh, but there is," Dru said, taking a lock of her hair between her fingers and gently twirling it around. "You don't even know it yet, poor child."

"I don't know WHAT?" Elizabeth screamed. "For Gods sake, tell me please, what I am. Why I am so very different, why I feel more right with monsters than with people. You have all the answers, you crazy witch, you tell me!"

The vampires smiled tenderly, once again patting her hair.

"The roses will bloom in mommy's garden again," she told her secretively, before stepping back, glee on her face. "Daddy is coming."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spike was in a rotten mood. He was hungry, but couldn't convince himself to go out and eat. He wanted to kill something, yet at the same time he was strangely not in the mood. And the cause of all his problems – one tiny little blond. 

He had not seen her since she ran out on him, though her scent still lingered all over his room, mixing in and out strangely with his. He sniffed, trying to figure out what it was. A little vanilla, a little of that bathing water her servants doused her with, the pure Elizabeth smell – and something else. His brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle it out. A scent mixed in with hers naturally, yet something not natural for a girl to have. 

He walked closer to the chair he had held her on, kneeling beside it and sniffing. What on earth was that smell? He buried his nose in the satin, nearly missing the distinctive sound of footsteps approaching. Spike leapt up – what was wrong with him, sniffing chairs like a bloody dog? 

"William, my boy," came the sullen voice of his sire as he rounded the corner in his brooding glory. 

"How many times need I tell you, Sire, that I go by Spike?"

As predicted, Angelus paid him no attention whatsoever, instead quickly pacing the room as Spike looked on, amused.

"You know, you could have done this in your own room and spared me the path through the carpeting," he commented casually, lying back comfortably on his bed.

Yellow eyes flashed at him, and Spike quickly realized that baiting the poof wouldn't be a good idea today. Good, all the more fun.

"Aw come on peaches, what crawled up your ass and died? Even you aren't usually this broody."

Angelus stopped, growling at Spike.

"Dru isn't back."

That got him up out of his comfortable slouch.

"You let her outdoors? What happened to keeping her from eating the town?"

"I'll take my chances," Angelus shrugged. "She promised she'd find me the girl, whatever her name was. I had hoped she would return quickly."

If it had been possible for his heart to stop beating, it would have. Or start beating. Whatever.

"What are you going to do with her," Spike asked, hoping for a casual tone.

Angelus looked reflective as he resumed his pacing around the room.

"I don't know…she'd make a good vampire, don't you think? But I'll have some fun with her before that."

Spike clenched his muscles, willing himself not to tear his head off his shoulders for talking about Buffy that way. 

'Careful mate, you don't care, remember?'

But the thought of Buffy getting hurt, the thought of someone other than him touching her in any way had his demon trying to get out and stake his claim. She was his, dammit, and nobody else's. 

'Perfect analogy, 'cept for that little problem of her not agreeing.' He thought, cradling his head in his hands.

For a brief second, he contemplated just taking her, getting what he wanted. After Angelus was through, she'd take him any way he desired, and after his sire tired of her, she'd be his if he wanted. But no, he didn't want her like that. He needed her of her free will with him, being with him…loving him. And she didn't care.

"You think I should go find them myself," Angelus asked, breaking into his reverie.

"If it'll get you out of my room faster, go right ahead mate," he responded, not raising his head.

Sneering at him, Angelus nodded nevertheless, and walked briskly out of the room.

"Oh and William?" Came his voice from outside the door. "Get the things ready in the basement." 

This time, Spike didn't even bother to correct him.

Chapter 10 

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth we must go now!" Riley's panicked voice called out, breaking through her haze.

But Druscilla was already circling him, her white hands looking deceptively small and powerless in the dim light.

"You can't take her away before daddy comes," she reprimanded. "She will stay, and have tea with mommy in her garden tonight."

Elizabeth came to her senses, truly realizing in how much of a fix she was in. She was alone, well, with Riley, although he hardly counted for much, looking scared and trembling as he was. Angelus, the strong one, the one that Spike had warned her about – the one who wanted to kill her – was coming. 

"Riley, be ready to run," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, hoping the vampires wouldn't hear. 

He remained frozen, staring as though transfixed into the distance and Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "Riley – we need to go now," she tried again, but he still wouldn't listen, remaining fixed on that one spot.

She turned to look and felt her heart stop in her throat. There he was, Angelus, vampire face on in full view, his fangs already red. Cold evil in his eyes.

She thought she had gotten a glimpse of evil monster in Spike's eyes, when they had shone yellow instead of blue, but she had been wrong. Yellow or ice blue, smooth or ridged, tenderness radiated out of him, and nothing but affection towards her shone out of his eyes. When she looked into Angelus' she could almost see the devil himself.

  
"They're – look Elizabeth, look at their faces!"

Dru had changed too, eyes sparkling maliciously as she gracefully glided towards Angelus and stood by his side.

"They have – oh god, look, they have those big teeth, yellow eyes."

Elizabeth saw Angelus cast an annoyed look at Riley and desperately tried to make him shut his mouth, stepping back slightly and glaring him into silence.

"I see you have delivered my new pet, Dru, but who is this?"

Riley seemed incapable of talking for once, Elizabeth noted. If she weren't about to be killed, she would have been thankful.

"He's just a friend, he has nothing to do with this. Let him go."

The vampire grinned in delight, and faster than she could blink, her arm was grasped in a tight hold.

"You do not tell me what to do," he growled into her ear. "I do what I want, with whom I want to do it."

She couldn't suppress the shiver that shook her, and he chuckled. 

"You should be afraid of me, Elizabeth. You see Druscilla, here?" He motioned with his free hand to the vampiress who was back to circling Riley. "Before I met her she was a innocent girl, religious, quiet, and pristine. She was gifted with visions of things no normal girl should see. But her family kept her isolated, kept all those delicious thoughts deep inside her. I saw her and I knew – I wanted them out. I wanted her to share all the pretty visions with me. Do you know how I did that?"

Despite herself she shook her head no, biting her lip.

"I killed her family, the ones keeping her anchored. Right in front of her, the poor little girl, slaughtered them all while she watched. And then we had a good time getting all that craziness out, didn't we Dru?"

  
Elizabeth felt sick as Druscilla nodded. Was it possible that this evil, crazy being had once been a normal girl? Just like her? Was this what she would be when Angelus was done with her?

Angelus smirked at her, reveling in her fright. This girl would be fun to play with.

"Lets go then," he said, walking forward, all the while not releasing his grip on Elizabeth's wrist, forcing her to keep up with him or be dragged.

"No please!" Riley spoke up as Druscilla grabbed him too. "Please, don't take me, I didn't do anything. Take her – you want her! But leave me, don't kill me!"

He looked wild, looking around with small, anxious eyes, looking for escape. Elizabeth felt more disgust for him than ever. In fact even in her fear she almost hoped they would feed off Riley and stop his incessant sniveling. 

"So now you abandon your damsel?" Angelus chortled in Elizabeth's direction. "Hour of need, and all that, and you run off? Well run off then little boy, run fast so I don't have to bother with you, although wouldn't be much trouble to snap your neck."

Riley staggered backwards, almost tripping before turning around and heading towards the trees at breakneck speed.

"And if you tell anyone boy, you'll wish I had killed you!" Angelus called after him, sighing as he disappeared. "Of course, I probably still will," he remarked to Dru, and she chuckled lightly.

Elizabeth tried to keep the contents of her stomach in as she was roughly led away from the graveyard. Her already dirty dress tracked in the soil, leaving tracks as she was dragged after the two vampires. 

"Spike is preparing the basement," she heard Angelus tell Dru. "So we'll be able to play with our new pet for as long as we want."

"And my William?" Dru wheedled. "I may have him back to play with? He's been a good boy, mommy will give him a reward."

"Of course, Dru, have fun and keep him out of my hair."

It was all Elizabeth could do not to cry. She had been captured by the monsters. She had seen proof of their violence written all over Spike's lovely white skin. The Basement no doubt held untold horrors the likes of which she couldn't even imagine, and Spike was the one preparing them for her. She knew Spike had little power over Angelus, but in running out on him and turning her back on him, had he decided she wasn't worth his protection or his kindness? Elizabeth offered a silent prayer to anyone who could hear her, "Please let him still care enough about me not to let them torture me."

"We're Hooooooome!" Dru leaned in and whispered. 

As Buffy looked -- front door of their home was looming in front of her. Behind that door was something evil and sinister waiting for her. Not the love and compassion of someone in pain and needing to be cared for as she had encountered on her last trip into this house. 

Buffy realized her mistake all to late. She had ran away from Spike fearing a cold heartless demon that enjoyed the kill, but after seeing the demon that was Angelus she realized that this is what she had feared. This was the demon that truly loved the kill, it was more than a kill to him. It was an entertainment and recreational sport like croquet or cricket. There was none of that type of enjoyment in Spike. She had seen his love for the challenge, the desperation of a fight – but playing with people wasn't him. Now with the true demon hauled her into his lair all she could think was she should never have betrayed Spike. She cared deeply about this man she had only just met. On some level she wasn't sure when or how her heart had became the determining factor in her feelings with Spike. And she thought – oh she thought he had had the same for her. Until she betrayed him by running away. She would not run this time – she would be brave and show him that she could endure whatever was thrown at her. For him. 

An eerie calmness settled over Elizabeth, 'Do your worst Angelus. Spike may feel betrayed by me now but I'll prove to him I am worth his protection.'

Chapter 11 

Elizabeth quickly scanned the front hall upon entering looking for any signs that might give her a clue as to what kind of torture Angelus had planned for her. She jumped when Drusilla screeched for Spike in that horrible voice she was sure only people in insane asylums could effectively pull off.

"Spike, come and give mommy a big kiss and meet our new guest!" shrieked Dru, clapping happily when Spike emerged from the stairs. His eyes flickered briefly to Elizabeth, taking in Angelus' hand clasped on her wrist. His entire being called out for him to go and rip her away from Angelus –  
that she belonged to him and no one else. Yet she had run from him, and she had run right into the arms of the true monster. 

"Did you have a nice hunt, princess?" He questioned while holding out his arms for her.

"Oh yes, the very best," she replied, sliding into his arms. "The little fish were swimming and smiling." She grinned, moving further and capturing his mouth with her own, moaning in delight. 

"My William is free from the bad slayer," she told him happily.

His brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle out what she meant. He had killed the last slayer, surely there wasn't another so soon? Sometimes he didn't get all her rambling it took everything he was to puzzle thru what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about, pet?" he asked, holding her chin up.

Druscilla cackled, twirling away from him to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"You don't know? Your pretty sun is really a sun after all. She was born to burn our kind. So pretty, So bright, So Shiny…" She gently took a lock of Elizabeth's hair in her fingers and stroked it. "She sings her song and dances to get you to visit. But when you get too close," she quickly morphed into game face and twisted the lock of hair. "She burns you."

Spike felt although his world had dropped away. Elizabeth a slayer. How had he not known? How was it possible? He had felt the other slayers power. Had Buffy hid it from him just waiting for the right moment? She had known all along – played him, wanting all along to kill him.

"Are you saying," he chocked. "Are you saying that she's the new slayer?"

"Ah-ah-ah…almost. We got her just as the mean old men in suits came to give her the power. The sun has to have it's power or the whole world will go nite nite"

For fucks sake, why did Dru always have to be so off her rocker about everything. This was huge and she was talking in her puzzles again. He chanced a glance at Elizabeth and felt their eyes lock, his own bright with suppressed tears.

"I don't know," she stuttered. "I have no idea what a slayer is. The power of the sun…….I don't understand. I can't hurt you. I'm just a woman."

Elizabeth bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. Would he hate her even more now? She didn't know what all this meant. The old men giving her some power. She was a slayer. A slayer? How could you tell who was a slayer? She didn't feel any different. Burning vampires killing Spike's kind. Was a slayer meant to kill these huge vicious beasts like Angelus? And why would she want to kill Spike he had always been kind and everything to her? Did he think she had meant to kill him the whole time? The whole disjointed concept came flying at her from all directions. They thought she was something that they hated even more than a normal human being. She doubted seriously if that would bode well for her when she was taken thru the door by which Spike had entered a few moments before.

"Enough of this," put in Angelus. "If the girl has slayer strength – just makes playing with her more interesting. William, you have prepared the basement?" At Spike's sullen nod he tightened his grip and made his way towards the door, dragging the squirming Elizabeth behind him. Her terrified eyes sought Spike's once more, silently pleading for him to help her. He sighed – she hates me, only using me – and turned away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is where you'll be staying," Angelus told her, mimicking a grand gesture as he opened the steel door and shoved her inside. "I'd say I hoped you found it comfortable…" his eyes took in the bare, stone room with nothing but a pallet. "But that wouldn't be very realistic, would it?"

"I'll get out," she spat at him.

He laughed in delight, lighting a torch and directing her eyes to the contents of the room outside the cage.

"No doubt you will, little girl, when I set you loose on your family. But until then, we'll have fun here."

She backed away in fright, eyes widening at the table upon table of knives, and other sharp objects. Her stomach clotted and she dry heaved, taking in the sight of three mangled women stashed in the corner, their bloodless, naked bodies arranged in degrading positions. They must be fresh for the stench of death had yet to permeate the room.

"Just a few things I've picked up over the years," Angelus drawled, running his thumb over the blade of a particularly sharp knife and leaning towards her cage. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"No," she said sharply, holding her ground.

The knife moved so quickly that she didn't register it, but the next second she felt a burning sensation on the hand that had been grasping the bars of her cell. She jerked it back, stifling a moan of pain as she saw the gash he had made, and cradled her arm to her chest. 

"You've got spirit, I see," he exclaimed. "But there are many things I could do that would have you screaming, little proud girl. After all," he made a sweeping gesture to indicate the room. "Torture really is an art, and I am a master at it."

An unnatural gleam lit in his eyes making them glow yellow and red. Elizabeth gasped as he strode to her cage unlocking the door, striding in and leering smugly at Elizabeth as she stumbled away from him as far as the cell would allow, still clutching her hand she became trapped in the corner of her cage. He snatched her arm from her chest, holding it tightly in his own and pressing his thumb into the open wound, grinding one long well manicured nail deep into the cut. 

Her breath came faster as she tried not to make a sound, tried to hold in the scream rising in her throat as his nail worked the two edge of skin apart. Just when she thought she could take no more, he stepped back.

"I think you're overdressed for this, my dear.", he looked at her from head too toe, "Yes much, much, too dressed."

He once again grasped her waist in his hands and it fully dawned on Elizabeth what he was about to do.

"No!" she screeched, kicking at his legs. "Don't touch me!" 

He stepped out of her reach, still maintaining a firm grip on her body. A knife appeared in his hand and he teasingly ran it down her chest, the razor sharp edge of the knife parting the seams of her dress as if they were held together by nothing. 

She continued to struggle, using her hands, legs, head, anything that she could to kick any part of him that she could reach.

"I wouldn't do that," he told her quietly. "Or the knife will slip and you'll find yourself minus a neck."

She gasped, and remained still as his knife repeated the journey, cutting the seams a little more.

"Such beautiful skin," he murmured, running the knife along her neck. "So much power in such a tiny body. Lets have a look at it."

He took up a smaller dagger, slicing at the remaining seams. Elizabeth closed her eyes in shame as her dress opened up in the middle and fell from her shoulders. She once again attempted to kick but he grabbed her arms and slammed her into the nearest wall.

"Better have you tied up for this," he growled in her ear.

He put her squirming hands up on the wall, taking a key out of his pocket and opening the manacles hanging there, and inserting her hands in. With a click, they snapped shut, and she jerked forward as the chains allowed her to move her hands forward several feet. He repeated the process with her legs, binding her so that her body was hanging forward and her feet were attached to the wall itself. 

She winced at the pain of the position, trying to shift into a more comfortable one. There was none.

"Not so bad, is it? I remember when Spike was new to our family, he used to enjoy being in this position, and so will you." 

With a flick of his wrist her corset parted in the center, falling slowly off her body. Elizabeth turned her head, nearly sobbing in mortification. So the plan was to make her a part of the family, just as they had Spike, and by judging things the first order of business was to make her as humiliated as possible first.

A cool hand explored her face, running over her lips, and she bit at it wildly, thrilling at the taste of blood. Good – she had hurt him.

With a sigh, Angelus stepped away from her, leaving her naked form hanging from the wall.

"I'll just let you stay there for now," he told her, smirking. "I hear Spike and Dru and they seem to be having a lot of fun up there – maybe I'll go join."

Her head jerked up at his words and she groaned at the pain that stabbed thru her back.

"Haven't played with Spike lately," he mused, seemingly to himself.

"Don't you touch him!"

The words burst from her before she realized it and she cringed, realizing she had just given Angelus something else to use against her.

"Does my toy have a thing for Spike," he crowed in delight, a mocking smile lighting up his features. "Let me guess, Elizabeth. You though that because you love him, you'd ride off into the sunlight together?" He paused, thinking. "Or moonlight, whatever."

"I don't love him," she said, voice trembling slightly. "Why would you ever thing I –"

He shook his head, closing the bars to her cell and staring at her.

"Believe this, little girl. Spike loves Druscilla – has loved her more than anything for years. You're just a mere distraction to him. He asked to play with you when I was done, you know."

"You're wrong," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He seemed to think about that for a minute, warning to the idea. "Yes, why not. I'll send him down here shortly so you can see just how he feels."

With another grin, he left the basement and walked over to where Spike sat on a couch, head in his hands.

"Listen to me, boy," he said, jerking him up by his hair. "You're to go down there now and convince her that she means absolutely nothing to you."

Astonishment filled his blue eyes and he moved away, glowering.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" 

"Because if you don't," Angelus took a step towards him, smirking. "I'll kill Druscilla. And I'll kill you too."

Spike wrenched himself away, panting. He no longer felt the unconditional love he had had for Druscilla, but he still loved her. She was his goddess, his dark queen. She had given him the life he had never dared to dream about, and he could not take hers away. 

Spike stared up at his sire with dull, pain filled eyes.

"I'll do it."

Chapter 12 

His breath caught in his throat as he entered the dungeon, the sight before him turned his guts to ice, and he took a hasty step towards her before he remembered. She had betrayed him – he was here to hurt her. 

Buffy knew that Spike was the one who had entered the room, but she could tell he was holding back. He wasn't there to rescue her.

"Spike…" Her whisper nearly broke his resolve, and the quiver in her lip completely did. 

"Elizabeth," he sighed, crossing over to her cage. She looked so helpless, strung naked to the wall, her usually vibrant form looking truly small. Under different circumstance he would have relished seeing her naked, especially if she had disrobed for his pleasure…but not like this. 

"You used to…" She looked down, pausing. "You don't call me Buffy anymore," she said instead. 

Spike could hear the fear and emotion in her voice. Fear of him, no doubt. Well, if she was going to fear him he'd give her a good reason.

"Buffy is a girl that doesn't exist," he spat, bitterness coating every sound. "Buffy was the girl who slept in the arms of a monster. Elizabeth is the one who ran away from him."

"You don't understand!" she exclaimed, her voice rising. "I was scared, it was all too fast. I wasn't running from you Spike, I was running from myself. Everything I was feeling it was just too much."

"You're a slayer!" he was shouting now, features sharpening as he gripped the bars in anger. 

"So what!" He looked at her in amazement and she held her gaze locked to his. "I'm no slayer, Spike. I barely understand what it is, you all seem to think I'm supposed to become something that could kill you. I don't understand why anyone would wish to kill you."

"Because I'm a killer myself, pet," he drawled, opening her cage and stalking towards her. "Creature of the darkness with no soul. I kill people for food." He took a step closer, composure back. "I kill people for sport." He was grinning now, he glided purposefully into her personal space. Leaning over he whispered with his cool breath into her ear "I kill for fun."

She was breathing hard as he stepped back, the heavy breathing only increased the strain on her arms. Spike seemed to notice how she was chained for the first time, astonishment filling his features as he quickly put his arms around her torso and lifted her, taking the strain off her arms. 

He heard the sigh of relief that came from her. He could tell she was near tears, but whether from pain, fear or humiliation he wasn't sure.

"Oh pet," he whispered, burying his face in her hair. She wished more than anything for her hands to be free, so she could comb them through the feather soft locks on his head. 

"I don't care what you are," she told him, nuzzling her face into his. "I was stupid, I really was. I never –"

"Don't say things you don't mean," he snapped, wistfulness coating his tone. 

She felt tears burning in her eyes but refused to let them fall, blinking rapidly against his face instead. What could she do to make him believe her?

"He sent me down here to hurt you," he told her, holding her tight.

She nodded against him, sighing as her arms slowly relaxed. 

"Then why aren't you?"

"Can't", he told her, bemused. "Can't hurt you."

She smiled a little, looking into his eyes as he raised his head to look at her.

"Oh pet…what have you done to me?'

He looked so hopelessly confused that she had to laugh right then. A vampire, holding her so she wouldn't be in pain and trying to figure out why he didn't want to kill her. 

He shot her a look, grinding his teeth.

"Glad you think my torment is so funny." He released her back into her previous position, stepping back and pacing the cage. The weight of her body once again pulling on the chains made Buffy whimper in pain. "I'm supposed to be here convincing you I don't care a bloody hell weather you live or die, and you…" He paused, glaring at her. "You – you bitch! You're doing something to me, you are. This is all your fault!"

"Spike –"

"No you listen to me," he spat, eyes wild and yellow. "First you're all sweet and – and…just…you. Then you find out what I am, act all wise and understanding. Then the next bloody morning you're gone again because you changed your bloody mind, and you go out and become a slayer on top of it all!"

"Spike –"

"Shut your bloody mouth!" he roared, turning on her. "You just keep changing, and I can't figure out who the bloody hell you are!"

She watched him pace for a few more minutes, using up his strength until he slouched wearily against the wall, head down.

"Spike," she tried again, softly. 

He refused to look at her and she cursed, wishing more than ever that she could just poke him in the nose.

"Will you stop brooding for a second and listen to me!" she burst out angrily, pleased when his head popped up.

"I do not brood!" he spat as he whirled back around to face her. "I – I manfully think, but I do not brood. That's the poof's job."

"Well, now that you're done manfully thinking," she said, sarcasm lacing every word. "Would you let me get a word in?"

She sighed in satisfaction when he gave her the go ahead. God it was hard to think in these chains. She was strung up in pain and naked before his man she was in love with. She had never been naked to anyone's eyes but her own since she could bath herself. But she had to overcome all that and make him understand.

"I know I was unreasonable, I know I hurt you," she began. "But I didn't mean to, really, I didn't. It just kind of came rushing at me so fast that morning, I had to leave."

Hope blossomed in her chest as he raised his head further, now looking her directly in the eye.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, voice trembling with emotion. "I could never, never kill you, not if I was the slayer, not whatever I am. I care for you – so, so much," she chocked, coughing harshly as she fought to continue, to make him believe in her.

"You have to believe me," she practically begged, tears coming from her eyes. "I never knew what a slayer was, I just found out, and it was all so fast, and I love you so much, and –"

She stopped, going into a coughing fit again, her whole body shaking from trying to prevent herself from sobbing. She sniffed quietly in the aftermath, taking in his glazed eyes.

"Spike, say something," she implored, biting her lip. 

He got up slowly, looking dazed. He walked over to the tables covered in knives and other sharp pointy objects. Elizabeth stopped breathing for a moment in fear – would he hurt her?. She didn't see what Spike had picked up but he turned and came back to her. Then he whispered "Buffy" – and as if by magic the chains fell away and she was in his arms.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy," he whispered in her hair, over and over again as he held her trembling body to his own. She tried to speak but he held a finger to her mouth, eyes watering when she tried to speak around it.

"Hush kitten, you'll make yourself sick," he told her.

"But you have to believe me," she whispered raggedly. "You have to understand."

"I do, baby. I understand."

He could not have uttered more perfect words, Elizabeth decided. The tears that had been bottled up for so long rushed forth unto his shirt. Through it all she kept babbling, still kept trying to explain herself and assure him of her feelings.

He slapped her cheek lightly to get her attention, kissing her face reverently. 

"Buffy, I know, stop trying to talk. I'm a stupid git, it's not you."

He stroked her hair soothingly, sighing in relief when she calmed, only slight sniffles emerging.

They held each other tightly, neither willing to let go of the moment. Finally, Spike pulled away.

"What did you say to Angelus," he asked, keeping up the stroking motions with his hand.

"He talked to me, then he cut my hand and put me in here," she told him, leaning into his touch.

"He cut you? Where?" 

She motioned with her hand she he gently lowered her, wincing at the size of the cut.

"I can make it heal faster pet, if you'll let me." Waiting till she gave him the go ahead, he bent his head and traced his tongue over the outline of the slice before giving it a kiss.

"It should be better in no time," he told her, smiling slightly at the look in her eyes, and lifting her into his arms again.

She snuffled contentedly, burying her face in his neck and breathing in deep.

"He said he wanted to go play with you," she continued, biting her lip. "And I was so stupid, I just burst out and he realized it."

He gave her another kiss for that, understanding why Angelus had wanted him to talk with her. 

"He said he'd kill Dru," he told her, and she shivered. 

"Would he do that? Yes, he would," she answered her own question. "Couldn't you…make it seem like you were hurting me?"

"I wont hurt you, ever again," he told her reverently, clutching her in a possessive hold. Thoughts of Dru filled his mind, his black beauty. His maker. Could he really let her die? 

The answer was simple – for Buffy, he would do anything. But there had to be another way.

"I don't think he'll really hurt her," she told him. "He believes you love her more than anything. And you do, don't you?" 

He lowered his eyes. "I love you."

Her smile lit up his heart and she angled her head to kiss him sweetly.

"I love you too."

He attacked her lips with kisses, his arms sweeping over her body. 

"My beautiful Buffy, my slayer, my little burning sun," he whispered into her hair.

"We'll just pretend," she decided. "Make it seem like you were in here telling me how much you love her and could never look at me."

"But I don't," he assured her. "It's all about you, kitten."

She nodded, smiling. 

"Will you…" she broke off, blushing. 

He looked at her, confused.

"Will you put the demon face on?" she asked sheepishly.

He shook his head and his demon was on his face, staring at her with yellow eyes. She nuzzled her smooth cheek onto his ridged one, smiling in delight when a rumbling sound came form his chest. She rubbed her nose against his, trying to touch as much as possible. 

"My vampire," she declared. "Mine, no one else's."

"All yours, luv," he agreed. 

He gave her a final kiss before gingerly releasing her. 

"I'm sorry pet, I wish I could make you more comfortable…"

She nodded, understanding that there was nothing he could do.

"You need to go," she told him sadly.

"Yeah. But I'll come back for you. I'll get you out of this, I swear." He paused, seeing her waiting all lovely and naked for him.

"You look gorgeous without your clothes on, pet," he whispered into her ear. "When we get out of this, I plan to explore every inch of it."

Buffy blushed furiously but she smiled sweetly at him, giving him a final kiss on the brow.

"I believe in you."

Her eyes never left his form as he locked her back in and made his way back up the stairs, slipping the spare key to her manacle into his duster pocket.

Chapter 13 

The Summers family was awakened by a loud banging on their front door. Willow hurried down, lantern in hand, with Mr. Summers right behind her, and the whole house on their heels. 

"Let me in! Open the door, you fools, and let me in!"

Startled, she opened the door and one Riley Finn burst in, soaking wet and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, what has gotten into you? Where is Elizabeth?", questioned Willow.

He grabbed the front of Mr. Summers' night robe, pulling his face down.

"They have her! Monsters….. ridges ……..on their faces, YELLOW EYES! I tried so hard… I fought them. I went… and then they…… and then it was……. and then…… ahhhhhhhh" He slumped down against the wall, face in his hands.

If it hadn't been such a matter of life and death, Dawn thought seeing Riley waving his arms around and trying to reenact the attack, by choking himself and boxing with the air, would have been quite funny. However, right now her sister's life quite possibly was in grave danger so she would have to save the laughing for later.

"What happened to Elizabeth? Tell me, where is my daughter?" a frightened Mrs. Summers pleaded.

Riley looked earnestly into the pale face of Mrs. Summers, sobs escaping him.

"You don't understand! I tried, tried so hard, you must believe me. But I swear, it was the devil himself. I loved her so much. I offered myself, told them to take me instead of her. But he refused, and I was knocked out. And then I came too, and I saw she was gone –" He stopped, and gave a long wail once again falling back into his ungentlemanly sobs.

A persistent knocking was heard again and he jumped up, trying to hide himself from view. Mr. Summers took one look at the door and took off into the next room.

"It's them! They're coming for me, they're here to kill me. You must help me!" He threw himself at Mr. Summers as the man came back, pistol in hand. He cautiously inched the door open, pistol raised and ready to shoot.

He slowly lowered the trigger – and was met with a shrill scream.

"By God, are you trying to shoot us?"

Two tweed clad men ambled in, shaking water from their raincoats. 

"We're looking for Miss. Summers?"

The shorter one gulped as the weapon was once again pointed at him.

"Do you know the location of my daughter?"

"I swear, I don't know anything! We're looking for her, but she ran off and we need the bloody girl to start training as soon as possible! What to you mean by where is she, isn't she here?"

"What are you people talking about," cried Mrs. Summers, near hysterics. "Someone tell me where my baby girl is!"

Riley was still sobbing and mumbling to himself in the background about the abduction by monsters. Always alert and perceptive, the older man in Tweed questioned Riley.

"You," exclaimed the taller man in tweed, pointing at Riley. "You say Elizabeth has been abducted, and you say you saw her attackers? What did they look like – did they have…" he looked helplessly at his partner. "Slightly larger than normal teeth? And erm, they didn't happen to have facial…distortions, did they?"

At Riley's nod, he quietly cursed.

"You say it was a man?"

"And a woman," Riley stuttered. 

The shorter man in tweed shook his head dramatically, and sighed.

"Right, so this woman…was she slightly crazy? With long dark hair? And the man, Irish looking, am I right?"

"Yes, that is what they looked like. They are children on the devil!"

"Boy's not too far from the truth," muttered the taller man. "Our slayer has managed to get herself captured by Angelus and Druscilla."

"And don't forget Darla," added his partner. "And William the Bloody would be there too." He solemnly took off his hat. "The slayer is as good as dead. What I don't understand is why they left this blathering idiot alive. He saw them. No normal human has ever saw them and survived. They must know she's a potential slayer."

"Right you are. As to this boy being left alive. I believe that fits right into Angelus' forte. Remember Drusilla's family. He abducted her, drove her crazy, and then had her watch as he killed her family."

They continued to speak as if they were the only two people standing in the foyer, rather than being surrounded by multiple of confused and horrified, pale faced individuals. 

Dawn silently came up and tapped him on the back. The man jumped and whirled about at being reminded they were not alone.

"What's a slayer?", questioned Dawn.

He gave her a distracted look – "You wouldn't understand, little girl."

Dawn's eyes widened in fury and she stomped her foot.

"Tell me what happened to my sister!"

"Your sister is in trouble, so if you'd shut your bloody mouth we could figure out what to do!" 

Dawn planted her feet firmly on the ground, and took a deep breath.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!"

All the people in the room collectively covered their ears, staring in wonder at the girl in front of them, who could make such a god-awful noise.

"Tell us exactly what my sister is, you tweedy jerks! Or get out of my house."

"Your sister is a slayer, you stupid twit! She's supposed to go out, and kill vampires, who happen to exist. But, the stupid girl managed to get herself caught by Angelus! The Scrounge of Europe! Killer of Slayers!"

"Uh…and William the Bloody. Also a killer of a slayer," added the short man.

The room was silent for a few seconds, then talking started again, everybody trying to make themselves heard.

"A slayer, you say?"

"There are no vampires!"

"I told you, see, I told you they were monsters!"

"Will she be okay?"

Everybody froze at Dawn's quiet question, staring at the trembling girl. 

"Chances of her survival as the girl you once knew are quite minimal," began the taller man, whipping out a small notebook. "Angelus is a master of torture, as are his childes, so even if we managed to get her out, she'd likely be scared for life, as well as rather……. Well, Insane."

He put the notebook back, and was met with Dawn slowly opening her mouth.

"But that's all nonsense," he quickly put in. "We'll get her out just fine." He smiled hopefully, sighing when the dreaded mouth closed.

Thinking out loud he started questioning, "He would have had to meet her somewhere. A party perhaps, but why would he go to a party? Unless he knew she was going to be there. Which means he probably saw her and set his fancy on her somewhere else. So he must be new to the area because the murders have only recently begun." He whirled back to the crowd "Can you think of anyplace where they might be hiding? A new house somewhere, new people moving in anywhere?" He questioned. 

"The neighbors!" exclaimed Willow. "We have new neighbors, they moved in a few days ago."

"And they come out only at night?" 

At her nod, he opened the door and gazed at the neighboring house. 

"I think we know where your daughter is."

Chapter 14 

The first thing Spike saw as he rounded the stairs was Druscilla. She was his white and beautiful princess– with a childlike innocence that was so shocking to see in light of her demon. She was standing there now, arms clasped in front of her stomach and head tilted slightly. He still felt love for her – felt the pull of their bond drawing near to stand at her side. But the old awe and devotion was gone. No longer did his breath catch with unneeded breath as he saw her. Now all he really felt was the sire - childe bond of love.

"I talked to her, pet," he whispered, voice breaking slightly as she turned her eyes on him. "Did what your daddy asked."

"My Spike, my darling baby boy. Do not lie to mummy."

He opened his mouth to disagree, but she pinned him with her stare and he resolutely closed it before a word came out.

"I picked you, William, out of all the pretty little fish in the big blue sea," she told him. "Red sea, actually, sea of blood. I chose you for my prince because you were special. Like a red posey in the field of yellow. You love your princess, don't you?"

There were rare moments when Druscilla was sane, and those were the moments he dreaded most because those were the times she truly frightened him. As crazy as she usually was, all the knowledge inside her head made no sense, all the hidden things she could see were meaningless. But when she got a little of her mind back and set to analyzing it…it wasn't something he wanted to face.

"You do," she continued, not waiting for an answer. "You love mommy just the same as ever. But now, my prince, you love something more, you now see a love that you had not thought possible. Isn't that so?"

He wanted to lie – oh he wanted to lie so badly, edge back into the circle of his dark queen's arms. But her eyes were on him, and in his mind he could see another set of eyes, hazel this time, staring at him with complete trust as he turned his back. 

"Yeah, pet. 'S true." He paused – would she betray him? Tell all to Angelus, who would doubtless use it to his advantage.

But all she did was nod solemnly, gliding forward to take his hand and press it to her breast. 

"I'll be a bad girl and not tell daddy," she whispered in his ear. 

Relief washed over him.

" Thanks, Dru. Appreciate it."

She nodded again before stepping away from him. Giving another of her half crazy tittering laughs that she enjoyed giving when she had a secret. 

Then the door noisily opened, and Spike jerked his head up to see Angelus. The scent of Buffy's blood remained on his hands, and he felt a strong spurt of rage fly up into his throat. He had hurt his girl. Angelus would pay.

"Why Drub you seem awfully happy. Is there something you would like to share with me?", questioned Angel.

Dru gave another of her laughs and walked up, and looped her arms around Angelus neck and said, "Daddy picked me out of the sea cause I was special, and now he will love me and pet me and hold me tight, he will never leave his baby girl for sugar spice and everything nice"

Dru then left the room dancing and singing her nursery rhymes that only she understood. Angelus watched her leave the room. Then turned back to Spike.

"That my boy is my greatest accomplishment on record. I doubt I'll ever be able to drive someone that far over the brink of insanity again. Oh… But the joy of trying," Angelus gave a laugh that sounded very similar to Dru's then continued, "So, m'boy, how did the talk go? Is the little princess heartbroken and in tears?"

Clenching his teeth, Spike forced himself to stay put.

"Talked to the bint, yeah," he said coolly. 

"Good, good," Angelus said, clasping him on the back. "We have an almost slayer – not quite a slayer, but close – under our power. 

"And what exactly are we going to do with her?"

Darla had entered the room without anyone noticing, and was now curiously staring up at Angelus.

"That's a fair point, Angelus," put in Spike. "You've got yourself a real, live, almost slayer. What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to torture her," he said gleefully. "Hurt her, make her wish she was dead a thousand times. And then I'm going to turn her. Ha… maybe I'll get me another devoted childe like Dru."

Spike managed not to rush him and tear his overgrown, bushy head off and stay standing. 

"Good God Angelus, do you really think you can handle two Druscilla's? Why not just kill her?"

"Ah William…you were always a disappointment in the art of torture. Just kill, eat, and leave. Where's the beauty?"

This time, he couldn't contain his snort.

"It's a kill you poof, not a bloody drawing."

Angelus' eyes flashed – "Please do not forget, William, that you are a mere baby compared to me. One that has no knowledge of the true meaning of life and death."

"Maybe so," Spike returned without missing a beat. "But at least I go out and do something instead of plotting schemes for turning people crazy all day. I mean, no wonder why you brood so much, peaches."

Angelus took a step forward, but Darla, seeing the possibility of a fight in her stylish living room, hastily intervened. 

"You wanted to play with your pet, didn't you? You go do that now, and stop this dreadful arguing."

She turned to leave the room, then paused in the doorway.

"If you get blood on my carpet, I'll drain you, or maybe I'll just fashion a stake for that almost slayer you've got in the cellar, and let nature take it's course. After all it's so much easier to dust the furniture than scrub blood out of the rugs."

Spike stifled a laugh as Angelus stared, gob smacked, at the door. If there was one reason he liked his 'grandma' it was her power to shut Angelus up. A talent few possessed.

The desire to laugh quickly ceased as Angelus shook his head and made for the basement, slamming the door behind him.

"You should go, Spike," whispered Druscilla. Spike never flinched, having long since gotten used to Dru's sneaking into rooms undetected. When he refused to move, remaining planted in an armchair near the door she sighed. "My William is lost to me…I will go tell Ms. Edith."

God Spike hated just sitting here. But he had to wait for the right time to free Buffy. Sending out a silent plea "Baby just hold on. I know it's going to hurt for awhile but be strongn I'll make it up to you." He hoped she heard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…" Elizabeth jerked her head up as Angelus entered her cell. "How's my little slut doing?"

She closed her eyes at the name, willing herself not to respond. Spike loved her, and he had promised to get her out. She would handle whatever came at her till then.

"How's it feel?" He asked her, walking nearer. "To know that your beloved doesn't give two shits about you."

His hand roughly jerked her face up by grabbing her hair, forcing her eyes to his.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Unable to contain herself, she spat in his face.

With aggravated slowness, Angelus whipped it off, giving a grim nod and disappearing. He came back a few seconds later, a whip in his hands.

"We'll do this the hard…and fun way, then," he said gleefully. And the whip came down.

Elizabeth managed not to cry out, but it was a near thing. It stung – like fire branding her skin and tears instantly went to her eyes. 

It came down again – she gritted her teeth.

"Trying to keep quiet, are we?" Came Angelus' delighted chuckle – It came down again. "Trying to not give me the satisfaction of seeing you scream? Oh hold it in as long as you can, that just means that it'll be all that more fun when you do scream. All that pent up pain. I bet you'll rattle the rafters." He brought the whip down across one of the older cuts this time, and a small sob escaped her chest. 

He circled her, viewing her bloody body proudly. 

"Look at that," he whispered, reverently touching one of the bloody lashes on her stomach. "Spike doesn't see it, most don't. Just a pattern of bloody gashes over a body. But I do. So beautiful, a tapestry of pain on your skin." He dipped a finger in and she cried out. Angelus watched her carefully as he brought his finger to his lips, sampling the blood.

"Umm…slayer blood. My favorite delicacy."

His mouth lowered to her shoulder, sucking the still seeping blood and Elizabeth felt her body shake in disgust. His mouth was cold, clammy, nothing like the freezing hotness of Spike's touch. 

Everything within her rebelled, struggling to break free, but a small part in particular seemed to protest loudest. 'Vampire,' it was telling her helpfully. 'Get rid of it.'

He wrenched his mouth free, licking his lips to get the last drop, and produced a small knife. He thoughtfully looked at it for a few seconds, before drawing it to her chest and pressing down. A small dot of blood appeared, and he continued his pattern around it, adding small gashes. 

She cried out again as he made a large slit in the valley between her breasts, surrounding it by smaller ones.

"So beautiful," he whispered reverently. "Painting on a sheet of paper is marvelous, but creating works of art on such a…living canvas, is so much better."

The hidden part within her protested more loudly still as he suddenly changed into game face. She struggled, not even realizing she was doing it, as his sharp fangs neared her neck.

"So smooth," he sighed. "This is quite an honor, isn't it? Even though you're not really a slayer – not yet anyway – first bite on any neck is something to be proud of."

His mouth lowered – and something happened. 

She cried out in pain as his fangs pierced her skin and he started to drink, but she seemed to be separate from her body, watching from afar. Strength such as she had never imagined seemed to be seeping into her body, and she could suddenly feel the moving blood within her veins, could feel the absence of such in Angelus. 

The power within her body magnified larger still, and she felt sure she would burst from its amount. It seemed to swirl around her, from her head to her toes, penetrating her every pore.

And then, with a small click – she was back in her body.

Chapter 15 

"How is this getting my daughter back," asked Mrs. Summers as she paced the length of the living room. The two very strange men beside her had been muttering and mixing strange substances for over an hour, and as far as she could see, nothing had happened.

"Just a minute, just give me one more minute," said one of the men, tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on his ingredients. 

"Yes, do be quiet. We've almost got it."

The elder man reached forward, lit a match, and held it close to their jar before lowering his head and chanting words in a strange language. There was a small rushing noise – then all the energy inside of the room seemed to jolt for just one second – and the man smiled in satisfaction. 

"We have a new slayer." grinned one of the strange little men, as if they had accomplished something great. He seemed to be expecting some sort of praise for this hard work, but all that met him were blank stares. No one in the room really comprehended what a slayer really was. All they knew was it was something that could easily make people want to hunt down and hurt their beloved Elizabeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the dark house next door, there was a sudden palpable rush of energy that seemed to bombard the entire household in one moment. Druscilla stopped in the middle of her solitary dance and smiled. Spike jerked his head up from his arms, his senses picking up the unmistakable trace of a slayer nearby. 

Elizabeth felt strength coursing through her. The chains securing her arms and legs no longer seemed to be made out of tough metal – she could sense the weaknesses in the old links. With what seemed like no effort at all, she ripped one arm free from its restraint. Angelus, still immersed in her blood, paid her no notice until she latched on to his hair and pulled him away from her skin. 

While he was staring around in confusion, she quickly freed her other arm, falling head first towards the ground. A mighty wretch of her legs and the shackles broke open, then a naked slayer got up from her crouched position and stood tall. 

Angelus jumped to his feet, gaping at her. He made as if to grab her, then paused, cocking his head. A sudden light of recognition appeared in his eyes.

"Oh look," he drawled out. "A slayer is born."

She almost wasn't aware of what was happening. Elizabeth's body was on autopilot, only a few things registering in her senses. She was surrounded by evil, there was a vampire near her, and she needed to kill him. 

Angelus charged her with all his strength, then fell to the floor dazed as she knocked him away with one hand. Wincing, he got up again, only to be knocked to the floor before he could get his footing straight. He looked up to discover Buffy looking at her hand and leg in wonder, trying to comprehend where the sudden strength had come from.

"Spike!" he hollered, staring at Elizabeth with real fear. "Dru, Darla, get your arses down here!"

Elizabeth quickly scanned the room for any pointy object made of wood. Why it had to be wood and why she knew it had to pierce his heart to kill him she didn't know, but her whole being was screaming at her that she was right. The slayer grabbed a stray piece of wood off the floor and advanced on him. 'Kill' her senses were screaming, and she grabbed the vampire by his coat and pulled him up to her level, throwing him against the wall and swinging back the stake. 

"You would think that a vampire having such an allergy to wood would keep his torture chamber free of such substances", The Slayer whispered to her prey.

Footsteps hammered down the stairs and she momentarily diverted her eyes to see three vampires nearing. 

'No, not three vampires,' a small part of her protested. 'Two vampires, and Spike.'

Elizabeth really didn't have time to contemplate why she wasn't getting vampire vibes off Spike she simply knew he was different. She had much bigger debts to call in at the moment. As she recalled all the things Angelus had done to her in the past few hours, the rage began to bubble. As she turned her eyes back to him what Angelus saw was enough to make even him tremble. Gone were her beautiful green eyes. He was staring into endless obsidian pools that seemed to have the very fires of hell burning in their depths.

"Daddy!!" shrieked Druscilla as she rushed towards the Slayer. The small part of her that was still Elizabeth promptly shut up, and the Slayer was in full control. Without taking her eyes off Angelus her arm holding the stake flew out to her side. The wooden stake easily found its mark into the heart of the advancing vampiress. There was a sudden silence – the kind where it's so quiet, the nothingness seems to be humming. All movement ceased, the only thing that moved was the red fire that seemed to flicker in the slayers eyes as they watched a cloud of dust settle over her hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"We must hurry," panted the watcher as he tugged on his hat and scarf.

"Why?" Asked Dawn, also grabbing her parasol.

The two watchers exchanged looks, each nervously removing their glasses and rubbing them on their coats. 

"Well you see, it's a very strange ritual, making a slayer." The elder watcher started hesitantly. "At first, the new slayer experiences a kind of rush, a feeling of invincibility. And she is rather invincible in those moments, I'd shudder to think of the kind of thing that could take her down. The primeval slayer is ruling the body, and the essence of the girl is pushed aside. She almost isn't in control."

"And then?" Asked Mrs. Summers, sensing there was more.

The watcher was looking decidedly uncomfortable now, twisting his glasses so hard that one of the lenses popped out. He sighed apologetically before picking it up and stuffing the lot into his pocket.

"There's the initial rush," he continued. "And there's the period that follows it. You see, after the slayer kills her first vampire, as soon as their dust touches her skin, she experiences a time of weakness."

"What, you mean like she gets really tired all of a sudden?" 

"Erm…not quite. More like, she looses all the strength she has gained, and most of the normal human strength. It's hard for a body, even a chosen one, to process so much energy."

"So you're saying," Dawn said slowly. "Is that after she kills her first vamp, she'll be completely defenseless?"

The watcher paled slightly and fished the remains of his glasses out of his pocket.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could put it that way."

"But she'll get it back soon, right?" 

"It really depends on the slayer. Most cases, they'll be at full strength in a few hours. But it's been known to take longer, days even for some." He paused, seeing the horrified faces of the family. "And that is why we must get there as soon as possible, before she kills anything."

"Don't worry Elizabeth wouldn't harm a Butterfly. I'm sure you don't have to worry. She won't kill anything.", Elizabeth's mother said reassuringly.

Only Dawn heard the next statement muttered under the watchers breath and it was enough to make her blood run cold.

"We just put a killer the likes of which you've never seen inside of your little girl, madam. You have no idea what's she's capable of now, she's not your girl anymore."

*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A surge of weakness, stronger even than the earlier rush of strength had been, came over Elizabeth. She felt the strange presence in her body receding, tried to call on it to come back, but she seemed to have no voice. It felt as if all her strength had seeped out, and she had never been so exhausted in her life. She slumped to the ground just as the basement came alive with shouts.

"Druscilla, bloody hell, she's dust!"

Angelus morphed in his rage, roaring as he turned around, expecting to have the slayer with her stake pointed at his chest. His eyes widened as he saw her stretched out on the ground, not moving. 

"Just kill the bint," Darla chocked out as she knelt in Druscilla's dust. "And why are you just standing there?" She spat at Spike, who was frozen on the stairs, staring at the spectacle before him. 

Angelus grabbed the fallen stake from the ground, gleefully pointing it at the fallen girl. 

"Slayer killed by her own weapon…it's rather ironic, don't you think?" 

As his arm swung towards her heart, Spike snapped out of his daze. The fact that Druscilla was dust on the ground before him didn't matter. Darla crouching in her ashes barely registered at all. The only thing of any importance was that Elizabeth was in danger. 

Spike was simply a blur of black and white as he launched across the room, intent only on stopping the stake from touching her. The scream that issued forth from him was a sound only a fully enraged Demon could make. Angelus let out as a surprised noise as he was kicked in the head, before falling face first onto the unmoving slayer.

"You little bastard!" Shrieked Darla as she rose.

"Don't move, grandma," Spike advised, holding the stake he wrenched from Angelus' cold fingers to his sire's chest. "One more step, and I dust him."

"You wouldn't dare!" She spat, but stopped her advance.

Spike kicked Angelus off of the Slayer. He gathered Elizabeth to him in one arm, while holding the stake at heart level to Angelus in the other.

"I'm gonna let him go," he told Darla. "And I'm gonna leave. You stay where you are."

She looked like she would say something, but Spike moved the stake a little closer and she nodded. Angelus was still sprawled on the ground. Spike thru the wooden stake away so that none of them were in danger of being staked and looked at Darla, who stood tensed, ready to attack. As soon as Angelus wasn't in danger of being staked, she launched herself at Spike.

"Silly, silly, boy," she crowed. "You really thought I'd just let you get away like that? What have your sires been teaching you?"

Spike released his hold on Elizabeth quickly shifting to stand in front of her, trying to remember where he threw the stake. Darla was doing the same thing, but they both paused as they sensed someone coming up to the house. 

His senses told him there were approximately 5 – 6 humans approaching their house.

Spike used Darla's momentary distraction to his advantage, grabbing Elizabeth and rushing out before she could notice. Spike really, really hoped she would be too preoccupied with getting herself out before the humans came in to chase after him. 

"Spike?" Came a whisper from his arms. "Where are we going?"

"Hold still, love," he whispered back, holding her closer in his arms. "I'm looking for a place where I can hide you."

"Oh," she nodded, dazed. "Okay." Nuzzling her face further into his neck, and holding on to him for dear life.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickened his stride, moving onto a familiar path in the cemetery.

"And there it is." He said, spotting an open mausoleum. 

Carefully, so her head wouldn't bump the walls, he steered them in and closed the door. There thankfully were a few lit torches – the crypt must have been robbed earlier, or had received a new addition earlier in the day. He laid her out on a stone surface, soothing back her hair. Before slowly gathering her upper body against his chest so he could whisper in her ear.

"Elizabeth? Buffy, you have you wake up."

She murmured in her sleep, turning her face towards him with an adorable pout. 

"I"ll think about it.", she told him sleepily.

"I risk my life getting you out of there. Rebelled against my entire family and you're just going to THINK about waking up", He raged as he started to release his hold on her so he could start pacing. Which was his normal habit when trying to come up with a plan.

"I'm so tired," she whined, trying to turn away from him. 

He chuckled in spite of himself as the slayer nuzzled against the stone like a kitten, and then her face changed from contentment to disgust as she quickly sat up, clutched her head, and eased herself back down.

She looked around before her eyes landed on Spike, and she smiled softly.

"You got me out."

"You became the slayer."

She frowned, and he kneeled before her, taking her hand in his.

"You became The Slayer, Buffy, luv. Not just a potential, you became the girl."

"Then why do I feel so weak? Spike, at first there was this incredible rush of energy, and now I feel like I can't even get up."

He shrugged, wishing there was more he knew about Slayer psychology. Checking her body for further injury and frowning at the cuts and scrapes. As his fingers moved her hair back from her shoulder a small electric shock went thru his fingertips. His eyes looked down and confirmed his fears.

"Angelus bit you," he growled.

Startled, she raised herself on an arm and felt her neck curiously.

"Yeah, I think he did. That's when I got the whole power rush, after he bit me. And then when I," she paused, trying to think of the right word.

"When you dusted Dru?" He supplied, a touch bitterly.

She took his hand again, holding it to her.

"God, I didn't mean to. It was like I had no control, and I spotted a vampire and just did the…the dusting thing you said. I'm so sorry, I know she meant a lot to you, and –"

  
"Shh…baby," he kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault, don't think for a minute I blame you."

She used the remainder of her strength to raise herself to his eyes level.

"You still love me, right?" She asked, her voice pleading. 

"Of course I do! More than anything."

"Are you jealous of Angelus biting me?" She asked, eyeing his face.

He paused, not sure how much to say.

"It's not so much jealous luv, it's that he has a claim over you, something I don't have, and he was the first, and –"

She gave him a look.

"So you're jealous."

"In short, yeah."

She chuckled, stretching her arms out to him. He smiled as he sat on the tomb and held her in his lap, her back resting against his chest.

"Are you cold luv? I sort of took you naked since it was the only way we were going to get out of there in one piece." He felt Buffy tense as she became aware that she was completely unclothed. Spike quickly shrugged out of his duster and covered her with it. She sighed contentedly. He would go rob another crypt as soon as she went to sleep and get her some real clothes. He'd just have to make sure he didn't tell her that he got them off a dead person.

"I love you," she told him softly. 

His expression cleared, and Spike pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Love you too. Now you go back to sleep love, and hopefully you'll get your strength back when you wake up."

She looked frightened before gripping him tighter.

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be right here with you," he promised, turning them over so she could lie comfortably with him spooned against her back and his arms around her. 

"You know, Spike, I have a lot of neck space that's uncovered. If Angelus' bite bothers you, you could," she paused, searching for the word. "Cover it? I'd like for you to." Elizabeth whispered.

Spike could not have been more shocked if she had grown another head or sprouted wings. A fire of desire and need rushed thru his body, and he leaned over and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'll do that luv. I'll do that just as soon as you're up to full power again." 

Elizabeth could have sworn she felt a tear touch her face, and registered that what she had offered must have really touched him. But at that moment sleep was calling, and she couldn't make her mind wrap around anything else. Craddled against him, with a strange but lovely sound coming from his chest, she felt herself give into sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Where is she?" the watcher ranted. "We've searched every room of this bloody house, there isn't a vampire nor a slayer in it."

"Look, you tweedy man! You said my sister would be here. Where is she?"

The watcher looked ready to pull his hair out, or more accurately, pull Dawn's hair out.

"There are many things that could have happened, I suppose. Either they were never here, and we have the wrong location. Or the vampires killed your sister and ran away. Or they just ran away, with your sister."

"Isn't there any way you could find out where she is?" Pleaded Mrs. Summers.

"A location spell," the younger watcher agreed. "We need to go to headquarters, find a witch, and have her perform a location spell. Then we can rightfully decide the next plan of action."

"Right, lets go then," the elder one agreed.

ALT. ENDING COULD ME USED HERE 

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Dawn. "If you're going to find Elizabeth, then we're coming with you!"

"Bring the family with us back to Watcher's Headquarters?" He said dubiously. 

"Looks like it, doesn't it?"

He sighed, and nodded. 

"Very well, you will all accompany us there, and once we get there, we will do whatever is possible to find the slayer. Let us go, now, there is no time to waste."

"Hang on!" exclaimed Dawn. "You say you need a witch. I know where you can get one really quick. No travel necessary"

"And what do you know of witchcraft little girl," one of the watchers questioned.

"Not me you pompous wind bag, our maid Willow. I'm not sure how good she is at it, but I know I've seen her clean the entire top floor of the house in a matter of seconds when she thought no one was home."

"Little girl, magic is not simply the art of being able to clean a room quickly." The man looked at her as if she was truly stupid and didn't know anything.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something more when she felt a gentle hand placed on her arm. She looked up to see Willow standing by her. Then to everyone's utter surprise Willow actually began to confirm Dawn's assertions.

"Gentlemen, Dawn is quite right. I am a witch. I've been studying for some time. I know how to do your location spell. If you'll come back over to the Summer's house I should have everything I need there."

A very shocked and confused group of people then followed the timid red headed maid out of the house to go find their Elizabeth.

Chapter 16 

To a passerby, the entourage walking down the street would have appeared to be acting out a scene taken straight from a murder mystery. There was the over dressed mother figure near hysterics, a father figure puffing on his pipe lost in his own thoughts, the young girl who was probably the only one with a head on her shoulders, a maid who was of course always the first suspect, a doppy looking guy that was always thrown in for comic relief, and of course the detectives always sporting their tweed trying to SOLVE the mystery.

Yet the thoughts going thru each member of the groups mind was as far from a work of fiction as you could get. 

Willow was near to passing out from fear. She had heard of the witch trials going on in the New world and couldn't think for a minute why she had openly just admitted to being a witch. These people were going to burn her at the stake or something far worse. 

Up until a few minutes ago, she had had a very normal day. A lovely chat with Tara in the morning before her daily cleaning had put her in a very good mood, and she had sang happily as she worked. And now, not ten minutes ago, she had just changed the entire course of her life forever, and she was terrified of that decision.

And the fact that Dawn had seen her use her magic only reinforced her belief that she should have been much more careful than she had been. Maybe as a last ditch effort she could play down what she was. As they entered the front hall she spun to face the two overly tweedy men.

"I'm not very good, I mean, I just practice sometimes, this friend I have, she helped me, and it just works sometimes," she stammered, nervously twisting her apron.

"You mean Tara from next door, right?"

"NO, NO not her." Good lord could she have a bigger mouth today. She could be facing death or imprisonment she didn't need to get Tara involved. Yet the watcher didn't seem to notice her denial.

"We must get this Tara at once then, and bring her here. Perhaps both of them together would have better luck with the spell. Mr. Finn, if you please?"

Riley slowly walked forward, jaw clenched.

"Are you mad? You want to rest MY Elizabeths' life on some - cheap card tricks?! I demand an explanation. This…this woman should be locked up, for surely she is dealing with the devil!"

Taking the silence of the group as confirmation, he grabbed Willow's hand, pulling her towards him.

"I will go administer this…vile thing to the nearest mental hospital. Mr. Summers, sir, if I may say, it was very foolish of you to have such an unbalanced person around your children. Come on then, girl!"

Willow cast frightened eyes around, pulling at her hand. Seeing this, Riley gripped harder, jerking her towards him and taking a firm hold on her dress.

"Normally this would be an abysmal way to handle a lady, but I consider you no such thing, you vile thing! Perhaps on the way we shall get this cheap whore Tara, and take her with you."

That did it. One moment Riley was holding on to the small, delicate redhead, and the next, a blinding flash of light and he was crashing into the nearest wall, several paintings falling on his head.

"You…you idiotic, yellow pansy, sodding brute! Never, ever speak of Tara that way!" 

The watcher blinked slowly, taking his glasses out and rubbing them carefully. Mr. And Mrs. Summers looked at their maid, astonished, while Dawn just looked pleased. Riley made an odd chocking noise before screaming like a girl, and bolting for the door. 

He didn't manage to get through it though, for it opened just before he reached it, and a nervous looking man stepped in, nearly colliding with him. Riley uttered another little shriek before stepping behind Mr. Summers.

"Er…hello all," the newcomer said. "Lovely day, is it not?"

*~*~*~*~*~  
The strangest feeling accompanied waking up. She was lying on a cold, hard surface, and behind her was another cold, hard…thing. Hard and snuggly. Her sleepy mind tried to figure out how that could be before giving up and cuddling closer to said thing. She dimly figured out that something was wrong, when the thing chuckled. 

Elizabeth gave a small shriek, moving quickly away, and falling over the top of the thing she was sleeping on in the process. 

"Unhh…" she moaned, trying to sit up. 

"Oh that was funny pet. Do it again."

In a rush, it all came back to her. Her, naked and in chains, getting hit. Sharp teeth in her neck, enormous power, weakness, Spike…Spike who was now kneeling at her side. 

"You okay, goldilocks?"

She carefully stood, wobbling a bit. Strength seemed to be seeping into her. Not in a fast rush, as before, but gradually coming back. She pulled the leather duster she had been lying under closer around her still naked figure.

"I'm getting stronger."

"A relief, that is. No stranger thing than bloody slayer without her powers."

She turned to face him, raising her hand to gently cup his cheek. 

"A vampire helping the slayer?" She asked playfully.

"A very special vampire helping HIS slayer," he corrected, growling softly as he took her in his arms. 

"Very special," she agreed, holding back tightly. A slight cough caused her to raise her head inquiringly. 

"You're definitely gaining strength, sweetheart," he told her, wincing theatrically. "A little stronger, woulda popped my head off."

She giggled, giving his head a kiss. 

"You big baby."

Affronted, Spike backed away.

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are," she insisted, coming closer. "A big, hard yet cuddly, baby -"

"Hey!! 'M the Big Bad, love! Not a bloody toy."

" - that I love," she finished.

He opened his mouth for another resort before pausing, and realizing that this really wasn't too bad.

"All right, pet," he said, hauling her back over to him. "Your big cuddly big bad, that's what I am."

  
Shyly, she stepped forward. Spike looked confused as she carefully put her hands on his shoulders, and took another step forward. Then another. Then the softest brush of her lips against his before she pulled back, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Bloody perfect," he whispered reverently. He mimicked her movement, stepping slowly closer before bringing his mouth back to hers. 

He kissed her, loving the little sounds she made, loving her surprise as she felt his tongue graze her lower lip. Her inexperienced lips melded with his, gently at first, then getting bolder as she got caught in it. Slowly his cold hands parted the front of the duster she wore so he could touch her. He ran his hands up her sides causing her to shiver before he crushed her to him with his arms wrapping around her naked waist. One hand slowly made the journey back up her side seeking her breast, the kiss never being broken. Spike suddenly felt Buffy give a violent all over body shudder and realized she was running very low on oxygen. One benefit to being a vampire was not needing; air you could kiss forever, but Buffy still had to have the nasty stuff to live.

Spike broke off, showering her face with kisses, pressing his cold cheek against her warm one. While one hand was still pressed to her heaving chest while she tried to catch her breath, Spike leaned in to whisper, "Love you more than anything, Buffy."

Her thoroughly kissed lips set in a smile.

"Was I good?"

Now she was blushing again, twisting her hands together behind his neck.

"I had this friend when I was younger, Anya. She told me that I had to practice kissing so my husband would like me, and I never did."

Spike chuckled, smirking. He took a step away from her disengaging himself from her arms.

"Trust me, pet. You were wonderful. Think we can still practice some more, though?"

"Maybe later," she said, trying on his smirk and liking it.

"Well let's get you dressed. I went and got you some clothes while you were down for the count." Spike moved to the far side of the crypt to pile of clothing he had scavenged earlier.

Then suddenly, something was wrong. He heard Buffy gasp.

Spike was at her side in an instant, looking at her quizzically. He had never seen a slayer with so many freaky ailments. From fainting after her first vampire kill to turning green and doubling over at the drop of a hat.

"Something's happening," she said slowly. "It's like, I feel something's there, but I know it's not, because I don't see anything. It's like when I sometimes got this prickling thing on my neck back in the cemeteries at home. Like something's watching."

"I know what it is, pet," Spike said, stretching his senses. "It's a vamp nearby, is all. You're feeling him, part of the slayer package and all that."

"Oh," she nodded. "But I don't feel you."

He froze and looked at her in surprise, what kind of slayer wouldn't sense a vampire standing right next to her?

"You don't feel that something's different with me?"

"No, I do," she said slowly. "I can hear that your heart's not beating, can't hear your pulse. But it's not an icky prickling sensation. It's like suddenly I'm all…" she stopped, searching for a word. "Warm? Strange for a vampire, I know, since you're all chilled, but that's what it is. If you come near me I can tell it's you right off the bat. It's like someone just poured brandy down my spine. I get this warm tingly feeling. Then my neck starts to pulsate and the pounding just gets harder like it's calling for you or something."

Spike opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. Something sparked in his eyes.

"It's nothing pet, don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry," she insisted, eyes flashing. "There's something wrong and you know what it is, now tell me!"

"It's nothing important." To her surprise, now he was fidgeting. "It's just…you're recognizing me as your mate. That's the feeling you get, when your chosen mate comes near."

She smiled, relieved that it wasn't anything bad. Then her smile faded. Why was he upset that her body believed itself to be mated to him? Why wasn't he happy?

"You don't want to be my mate, or whatever it is?" She asked quietly.

Immediately, his head popped up.

"Of course not pet, that's not it at all. I'd like nothing better than for you to be my mate. It's just a vampire thing. And you're not a vampire."

"Maybe it's slayer thing too? Can't you mate with someone who's not a vampire?" She asked hopefully.

"Pet I really wish it worked like that. But no. You have to be a vampire to go thru the mating ritual. It would kill you if I tried to make you my mate as you are now."

And yet there was something he was hiding, and she knew it.

"Something's wrong, Spike, I know you. You're…are you mated to Druscilla? Is that why? I'm so sorry.", Buffy said as she rushed to hold him.

"Was never mated with her, pet, don't worry," he said, shaking his head. "I wanted to mate with her. She never did. Loved Angelus too bleeding much."

And just like that, it all became clear. The tone in his voice spoke volumes. The feeling of always being second choice. Never being the one she would have willingly chosen to spend her life with. Angelus got the fist bite into her. He felt he was still playing seconds.

"Spike," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. "I love you. YOU, more than anything I've ever felt for anyone before. I never want Angelus to touch me again. Only you. Forever YOU."

His expression cleared, doubts finally vanished.

"Good to know, pet," he said lightly, but when he kissed her on the forehead, his lips trembled. "Now about these clothes." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are you?"

The newcomer fidgeted, whipping his glasses off his face and panting slightly.

"Rupert Giles, from the Headquarters. I-I was sent to see if I could be of any service."

"So you're a watcher too?" Dawn asked, stepping forward. At his nod, she frowned. "Then why aren't you wearing tweed?"

He chuckled, and his eyes twinkled. 

"Never liked the pattern. Plain is always preferable to me. So," he continued, bouncing on his heels a little. "What did I miss?"

"Well, the potential was captured by four of the most famous vampires in history, yes, you've guessed it, the family of Angelus. We made her the slayer, after which we went to find her, and she was gone. We found where they were hiding her in Angelus' lower torture room, but she was not there. We now have a missing, possibly weak slayer, because in our search of the house we found a very big pile of vampire dust. Not sure which one she got but we suspect Druscilla."

Giles blinked a bit. Then laughed, and was met with several un-amused faces. 

"Oh…you're not joking then?"

"NO we weren't joking. Since when do watchers joke. We just need to find out who she's with. We don't think the family would have run with her. It would have slowed them down. Which really leaves only Spike. He's the rebel of the family, and the one with the most to prove."

"But he was with Druscilla. If she's dust why would he abduct her slayer?" asked Giles.

"Revenge, Power Hungry, Love, Prove himself…… Who the bloody hell knows with these vampires. The big question is find her then worry about who she's with and why. We were in the process of finding another witch to do a locater spell with."

"I can get her…Tara, I can go get her now," Willow suggested timidly. 

"Yes, that will do fine. Get her, would you, and we'll assemble the ingredients for you."

With a nervous nod, Willow practically ran for the door. 

"Alright," the older watcher said. "Let's get busy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He did WHAT?!" Angelus roared. 

He was seriously displeased. It felt like half the blood was drained from his body, his head hurt, and he was now being informed that both his toy and Spike were gone, and that yes Dru was now dust. 

"What would you have had me do? I was too busy with getting your ass out of there to go after Spike."

"Yes, Spike. Spike has made a very big mistake. He has tangled with my pets, and me and took away the goddamn slayer! We're going to find them," he growled. "And by the time I'm finished, little William will wish he had never met Druscilla." 

Chapter 17 

As the doorknob turned and the door slowly creaked open – all conversation ground to a halt. More than a few of them were holding their breath, as the occurrences of the past few hours had them all on edge. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief as they saw Willow edge around the door with a timid little blond in tow.

"Hi…I-I'm Tara? Willow's friend?", The young girl stuttered out. Willow's eyes snapped to Tara as if surprised the frightened girl had even spoken.

As everyone began seizing Tara up she reverted to her shy ways and began picking invisible lint off her impeccable uniform and smoothing out her apron. 

"You're going to help find my sister?", Dawn questioned in a kind voice, sensing the need for gentleness when dealing with Tara.

Tara's eyes never left the floor as she spoke, "I-I don't really k-know what to do. W-Willow, she asked me to help, sir and ma'am, I really ain't no good with magic." The stuttering got worse the more nervous she got.

Giles stepped forward, reaching out to take her hand. Startled, Tara scurried backwards, back hitting the door. 

Everyone stared at her in confusion as to her reaction until Mrs. Summers offered an explanation.

"Wait a minute…your masters, they're the Chase's down the street?" At Tara's miserable nod, Mrs. Summers sighed in understanding. "I don't understand it, why that household persists on torturing their servants so much. Inhuman, that's what it is!"

With a motherly smile, she grasped Tara's elbow, and placed a kind arm around her shoulders while leading her into the kitchen.

"You look half starved, girl, let me get you something to eat."

Tara smiled tentatively allowing herself to be lead. 

"You figure out how to get my girl back, while I get Tara here a bite to eat," directed Mrs. Summers, disappearing into the next room. 

"Err…right. So for this spell, we'll need...ah there you are, Willow". Everyone finally acknowledging the Red heads presence in the room, She curtsied, and looked around nervously. "No reason to panic, we're just going over the ingredients. Any idea what you'll need?"

"A candle, some incense, and some herbs sir. And a picture of our town.", Willow said hesitantly while feeling ashamed for asking. As a servant in a household she had always been taught she should never ask for anything she was always there simply to attend to the needs of her employers. No matter how nice those employers were.

"Yes, well that's easy enough," Giles smiled, making the situation a little less uncomfortable. Taking a directory out of his pocket he also produced the candle needed and asked where he might find the cellar to obtain the herbs needed. 

"The cellar is thru the kitchen sir. But I don't have the incense. I just remembered I used it all a few weeks back." Willow looked terrified as if by using the last of her incense everyone was going to punish her.

"Not a problem my girl. This is an Incense candle. They are all the rage. Two birds with one stone I always say." Giles commented.

Willow began to inch closer to him to get a look at the candle in question. "Oh, I've heard of those, but I've never seen one in person. I've wanted to for some time." 

Giles handed her the candle and made his way into the kitchen area. When he entered he found Ms. Summers and the cook feeding Tara a bowl of some sort of stew and fresh bread. When Tara saw him she quickly rose, curtsied and thanked them profusely before scurrying from the room.

Tara walked in, looking relieved to be back in the presence of her friend, Willow. Giles once again entered the room fresh from his expedition to the cellars. He handed Willow the herbs she would need and stepped back to allow the girls to work. After spreading everything out in the right pattern and order, together, they knelt on the carpet, the picture spread out before them, and clasped hands.

"Err…you girls do know the correct spell, do you not?", questioned the smallest watcher. Willow just looked at him. Seeing the flicker of something in her eye he didn't want to contemplate right now he quickly shut up and allowed her to work.

Arguo locus agricola amicus, designo unde cultor!! Hui! Hui!

The flame of the candle erupted from the wick, hovering over the picture for a moment, before gracefully gliding along, heading for the cemetery. 

Tara's eyes were closed and her eyelids were moving very fast, as if she was blinking so quickly you could see little more than a flutter. She was obviously seeing something no one else in the room was.

"She's…I can't see much detail, at a building? No, a grave?" At Mrs. Summers gasp, Tara quickly corrected herself. "Not in a grave, I mean, but in a mausoleum perhaps?" 

Nodding briskly, the watcher straightened his glasses.

"Very good work, ladies. Right then – off we go."

~*~*~*~*~

"You…you're not kidding?"

Beside her, Spike sighed in exasperation, sticking the plain trousers in her face. 

"Bleeding hell, what a woman!! A nighttime stroll in the cemetery doesn't faze her, facing Angelus naked while in chains, dusting Druscilla all that never a whimper, but putting on men's bloomers, and she's ready to faint, all delicate flower like."

"I am not a delicate flower," she frowned, resolutely sticking her hand out. 

Spike happily handed them over, and she awkwardly pinched at the material. 

"They're just so…strange looking," she offered lamely.

"Luv I wear them all the time. Nothing strange about them. But if you wanna go through the cemetery starkers luv, be my guest, in fact I'd highly recommend it for my own personal benefit of course" he told her. 

The smug, indulgent look that crossed his face was enough to send shivers of pleasure down her spine and make her flesh feel like it had suddenly become to small for her body. The way he arched his eyebrow and ran his tongue over his lower lip said everything there was to say without a word. 

Spike simply grinned as she pouted and struggled to lift up the torn dress he had handed her before going out to find something a little more suitable for her to travel in. A smile curled his lips as she realized she was lifting her skirts in the presence of a man, let out a dignified little shriek, and darted into a shadowy corner. 

Leaning back with a satisfied leer, he marveled at the bloody strangeness of women. No qualms about lying in his arms…naked. Never even blinked when he carried her thru the cemetery starkers or stood in the basement talking to her while she was in chains. For bloody sake he'd even had his hands on her naked perfection while kissing her, but put her in a skirt, and all those silly ladylike notions came floating back.

From behind him, an exasperated huff came, followed by a small yelp.

"Everything alright, pet?" 

"Well it would be," declared the furious blond. "But I can't get out of this dress!"

"You managed it for years, didn't you?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh, of course not. Willow, my maid, she would always do it for me."

Spike gawked. William, the poor sod, had certainly missed out on something. Since when did women have someone undress them? William had been from a high class family, and he had heard of Ladies Maids but for the life of him he had never contemplated exactly what one did. He had been too involved in his bloody awful poetry to think about anything that didn't have to do with some beauty or another.

"She'd help me with everything, like when I needed to get dressed, or take a bath, or…" she trailed off, struggling once more with the dress. 

Not being able to help himself, Spike growled. The bloody chit had had someone undressing her, touching her beautiful skin, before him? 

"What's the matter?" She asked, puzzled. He growled at her again, and understanding entered her eyes. She giggled. 

"Don't tell me you're jealous? Spike! Why on earth would you be jealous of Willow?"

Unable to put it into words, he took her in his arms, running his mouth along her neck.

"Mine," he told her as his cool lips skimmed her jugular. It had been days since he fed and his demon was desperately calling out for the blood that was rushing right below his lips. Her neck was so warm and he could feel her pulse beating strongly, increasing with the desire he was stirring up inside of her. God he wanted a taste – but he wouldn't. Not until she regained full strength. Soon

"You. Are. Mine." pronouncing each word with a kiss along her neck. 

"Yours," she agreed. 

His hands swept along her dress, sliding it gently from her shoulders. She tensed slightly, then relaxed as his soothing touch calmed her. Slowly, he undid the clasps, lowering it to the floor, turning her around to face him, frowning as she tried to hide herself. 

"Don't hide, luv," he pleaded. "Not from me. You're beautiful. Let me see you."

He had seen her naked before, but overcome with worry for her safety, he hadn't taken the time to just look. Just look and enjoy her beauty, lovely skin holding together so much power. Perfect.

Her eyes softened, and she let him stare.

"I love you," she whispered.

Spike grinned. Then he handed her the pants. 

"Evil vampire," she muttered, preparing to put them on, when he halted her. 

Smirking, he lowered himself to one knee, pressing on her leg until she lifted it, and inserting it into the pant leg, then repeating the process. Standing, he pulled them up her legs, running his hands over her smooth thighs. He then grabbed his outer shirt, wrapping her in it as well, and standing back to survey his work. 

"You look manly, pet," he told her approvingly, winking. 

She laughed, lightly swatting him on the chest, and he caught her hands, bringing them up to his lips. Then he froze. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked, seeing the change in his mood. 

"There's…there's something out there. See if you can tell what it is."

Frowning, she concentrated her senses.

"Something's coming," she agreed. It seems like it's far away, but close at the same time."

He nodded, quickly grabbing all their things. 

"You know what it is?" She asked, following him as he double checked everything.

"Have a pretty good idea. Dru's specialty, making scents almost disappear, Angelus would know how to do it. Guarantee he's a lot closer than his scent appears pet."

She froze, fear entering her eyes.

"So he's not dead."

"Sorry pet, he's a tough bugger to kill."

"So we're running away?"

  
Distractedly, he nodded. 

"You're not up to full strength yet, I'd wager, and I haven't fed for days. That won't beat Angelus, and Darla if she survived too."

He paused in his searching, meeting her worried eyes.

"He will die, pet, I promise you, he will pay for what he did," he said. "You trust me?"

At that, she managed a smile, nodding.

"Good. Then believe that we'll get him for this, but not now."

"I could beat him," she put in. "I'm the slayer, I could. I'm not weaker than him."

Smiling at her lovingly, he ran his hand down her silky hair. 

"All right pet, you could. It's me that couldn't, 'm as weak as a bloody kitten. So come on, and my big slayer can protect her big bad."

Smiling at his silliness, she allowed him to lead her from the crypt. 

"I really could beat him, you know," she felt obliged to put in again, hoping it didn't sound like a whine. 

"And you will," he assured her. "Now lets go luv, they're getting closer."

~*~*~*~*~

A stranger group was rarely seen in the quiet cemetery. Two servant girls clutching a partly flaming map running along the street, followed by a tall and lanky girl, who was followed by the dignified Mr. And Mrs. Summers, who was followed by three men in glasses. Behind the group, a large, well-dressed man struggled to catch up, shouting something about devils and his wife.

"How much further?" Panted Giles, clutching a stitch in his side. "I haven't had such a vigorous walk for years."

"Almost there, almost there," muttered Willow, then stopped abruptly, nearly causing the whole group to collide with her as she spun back in the opposite direction. 

"It's moving! Stood still for so long, and now suddenly it's moving…right towards us."

Puzzled, the elder watcher glanced at the map.

"It appears as though she is being moved, perhaps they scented our arrival?"

"No, they didn't," came a voice from the darkness. 

The watcher stiffened, hand going into his pocket for a stake.

"But lucky for you, we did," Angelus smirked, stepping out from the shadows, flanked by Darla and about 10 minions. 

"S-stand back!" Giles stuttered, holding out the stake. The other two watchers pulled out crosses, also aiming them at Angelus. 

"You gonna stop me, watcher boy?" Angelus drawled, face changing and a roar coming from him. "There are 12 of us, and so few of you. Of course my new minions are hungry. I'm sure you know how hungry a newly awakened vampire is. And aren't you all just the picture of a walking Smorgasbord."

At that the 10 minions let out a growl of hunger. 

The younger watcher squeaked, dropping his cross, and Riley screamed. 

"That's him! I told you, did I not? The devil. It's him, and I was right, and –"

"You, boy – do shut your mouth," Giles spat. 

Riley opened his mouth, looked into the vampire's evil yellow eyes, and obediently shut his mouth, retreating back a step. 

"Let's see, let's see…" muttered Angelus. "Need something to draw the little slayer out of hiding. Who shall we choose…" his eyes swept over the group. "Daddy and mommy…too old to be much fun to me, but I do believe baby sister would be just right"

Dawn squealed, stumbling backwards. 

"Yes, wonderful idea," Angelus continued, advancing, and casually knocking the weapons from the watchers hands before grabbing Dawn by the hair. 

"Peeerfect," he hissed in her face. "Big sis will come to rescue you, and I'll kill her. And then I'll kill you too." 

Chapter 18 

The east side of the cemetery was densely wooded, and that's where Spike was headed. By the time he had dragged her through six clumps of trees, he began to rethink his decision. For him, it was second nature to quickly move through the dark, and his eyesight was almost as good as during daytime. Buffy clung behind him, bumping into everything imaginable, and muttering under her breath. 

Suddenly she came to a complete stop. It took a lot to throw Spike off balance, but she succeeded, he stumbled and collided with a tree directly in front of him. 

"Bloody Hell….." Turning to her he said, "Pet, I know it's been a rough night, and I know you don't wanna go any further. But pet you gotta run. Angelus is here and no doubt he's scented us already. And I know he won't come after us himself he might mess up his hair but he will send minions and yeah I'm good but I can't fight a bunch of Minions and keep you safe." 

He had hoped his speech wood motivate her to movement. But she continued to stare thru the trees back at the cemetery from which they had just come. She seemed to be searching for something.

"Something's wrong.", she whispered.  
  
She wasn't sure how she knew, she didn't even know what the problem was. But something was…off.

Spike let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"Pet, I keep telling you, we gotta go," he told her impatiently, but stopped all the same, taking her hand.   
  
"No, there's something not right," she murmured, trying to focus her senses. "They're scared, something's – Dawn!"  
  
At Buffy's scream Spike went on the immediate defensive, shoving her behind him to keep her safe, but Buffy was having none of that. Wrenching herself free of his grip she took off, leaving Spike to follow. Her sister's scent was all over the place, combined with that of others. She was sure she could sense Willow, and something like her mothers perfume. But the clearing was empty.  
  
Buffy looked around for Spike, surprised to find him kneeling in the dirt, holding something. Kneeling down beside him, she started, recognizing what it was.  
  
"It's my sisters hair bow," she whispered. "He's got Dawn, hasn't he?"  
  
"'Fraid so, luv. At least that would be my guess."

With a sigh she crumpled against him, hiding her face in his chest. He gathered her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her trembling form and squeezing her to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. We'll get her back, promise we will. You'll get all your slayer strength, and Angelus won't know what hit him."  
  
"Tomorrow," she told him, whipping her eyes resolutely. "We'll get her back, and we'll kill him. For good."  
  
Nodding, he rose up and hoisted her into his arms, ignoring her squirming. She shot him a confused glare as he started off in the direction they'd come from. Back toward the Crypt.  
  
"Thought you said we were leaving?"  
  
"That was the plan, before I knew just what Angelus' game was." he agreed. "He's got a scheme working. He won't come out looking for us again. He's got your sis to make you come to him. Stupid puffy bastard got an ego the size of China. We'll be safe back at the crypt."  
  
She nodded, resting her head on his chest and looping her arms around his neck. It still stuck her as strange that his heart didn't beat. He was so animated, more alive than anyone she had ever known. Yet he was dead. A dead creature was able to love her more than a man with a beating heart. And her heart belonged to a vampire. 

As he brushed a kiss against her hair and momentarily hugged her closer, Elizabeth decided that was more than alright with her. Once Angelus was dead, everything would be okay.   
  
"And Dawn…she'll be alright? He won't hurt her?"  
  
Spike knew what her real question was. 'Will my sister get hurt as I did?"

"Don't expect she'll get a scratch, pet. He needs the bit as bait, can't use her if she's dead," he said, kicking the door of the crypt open. "You get some rest," he told her, setting her down on the sarcophagus. "And try not to worry."  
  
She nodded, trying to get comfortable on the stone surface.  
  
"Know it's not what you're used to," he said, voice apologetic. "I could run into town, maybe get you a blanket?"  
  
Shaking her head, she reached out her arms to him, smiling when he went willingly.  
  
"I don't need anything but you."  
  
His lip tugged upwards in a small smile, as he leaned down and rubbed his cheek against hers.   
  
"That's good ta know."  
  
He brushed his lips against her cheek one last time before turning away, looking for somewhere to sleep.  
  
"Spike," she asked timidly. "You c-could sleep here. With me. You know, if you w-wanted to."  
  
His eyes widened at her quiet request, and he turned to stare at her in surprise. She was looking down, a red flush covering her neck. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.   
  
"I want to," he assured her. "You sure?"  
  
In response she scooted over, making room for him beside her. He laid down, careful not to crush her, and sighed when she inched closer to him, hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Is this all right?" she asked uncertainly, fingers fluttering.  
  
He turned around, bringing his face within inches of her own, and gently kissing her lips.  
  
"'s perfect, love. You're bloody perfect. I love you."  
  
She grinned happily, moving closer still, and he could feel her warm little body against his own.  
  
"I love you as well," she told him, pressing a kiss onto his shoulder.  
  
He grinned to himself, feeling her tense, preparing to wrap herself around him, before relaxing and moving back. He could practically hear all those Victorian inhibitions whirling around in her head as she debated with herself.  
  
Deciding to put her out of her misery, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flat up against him, letting her head rest on his chest. She gave a surprised 'hump', struggling halfheartedly before shrugging.   
  
He let out a surprised breath of air in turn as she tangled her legs with his and threw her arm around his stomach, giving him a smile that managed to be both shy and alluring.   
  
"Sleep now," he whispered.  
  
"Good night, Spike," she murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he played with her hair.  
  
"Night, Buffy"

Chapter 19 

The door to Dawn's cell slammed open and a limp body was thrust into the cell with her. The thump of the body hitting the stone flooring could be heard, followed by the menacing laugher of Angelus. 

Dawn refused to scream or even react. So what it they filled the whole cell with dead bodies. She simply wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Elizabeth would never have screamed, she was certain of that. Dawn had just settled in for a long wait when the limp body stretched itself into a grown man with graying hair and an ungodly ugly tweed jacket. 

"Great! I'm being held captive by a psychopath, my sister is on the run with the psychopath's son, my sister is the only one that can save me, I'm of no more use than a worm on the end of a fishing line trying to lure my sister here, who by the way, doesn't even know I'm missing, and lets put some icing on this cake in the form of a little old man in really ugly clothes, who let me be captured by said psychopath in the first place, and is now my cell mate."

"Bloody hell! My head feels as if I've been run over by a run away team of horses. For God's sake, would you please just shut your mouth?"

Glaring at the man she heard being called Giles, she raised her voice again. "I very much have a problem with shutting my mouth. In case you haven't noticed, we're stuck inside a cage with a vampire on the other side!"

Wincing at the pain in his sore head, Giles shrugged. 

"Continue talking if you must, but please, do it quieter. Good Lord, you may not be a slayer but you sure as hell have the attitude of one."

Suddenly the clanging of keys in a lock was heard as the door to the cell was swung open. They were both drug out of the cell unceremoniously, and thrown into the middle of the floor, blinking rapidly and trying to adjust to the sudden light around them.

Giles let out a gasp as he saw Tara, Willow, the slayer's parents, his fellow watchers, and that idiot boy sprawled on the ground, in various states of consciousness. 

"It must be such an…un-gratifying business, being a watcher," Angelus drawled, circling around his prisoners in delight. "All you do is sit around and wait for your slayer to rescue you."  
  
Setting his jaw, Giles kept silent.   
  
"And all the while you know that it's not really you I want. You're bait. And when your beloved slayer comes, she'll die trying to save you and little sis. How's that feel?"  
  
He growled when Giles refused to talk, grabbing the watchers head and smashing it on the ground. Giles whimpered in pain but kept silent otherwise.   
  
"Hard to break, are we? What about sis, here," he said, advancing on Dawn, who scrambled backwards. "Well? What do you have to say?"  
  
"E-Elizabeth will b-beat you. She will. And you'll die, v-very painfully."  
  
He stared for a moment before giving a hearty laugh.  
  
"You have much faith in your sister, little girl. But maybe she won't come. After all, sisters can be rather annoying, perhaps she'll prefer to stay away and not risk her life? I wouldn't know, after all. I killed mine, see."  
  
"Elizabeth will come for us," Dawn stated again, voice firmer.   
  
"You should hope so," he said, nodding. "Cause if she doesn't? I'll start with mommy and daddy and work my way thru them all the way back to you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth paced the small crypt, looking back at Spike every now and then to make sure he was asleep. He had her best interests in mind, she knew. He wanted to wait, for her to get stronger, so they'd have a good chance at beating Angelus. And at first, she'd been content to wait as well. But now he had Dawn and her family. Waiting was no longer an option for her.  
  
Angelus was strong, she knew. But so was she. She had already fought him once and dusted loony girl. She was the slayer and it was her job to take him down, even if she died in the process. She would do anything to keep her family safe.  
  
"I am strong. I'm powerful, and I can do this," she whispered to herself.  
  
Spike was showing signs of waking, and she stopped her pacing to look at him. He was so beautiful in the pale light, sharp cheekbones, those lovely blue eyes that could be so innocent sometimes. And he looked human, especially now as his nose twitched and his eyelashes fluttered.   
  
Before she came into his life, he'd been safe and loved and happy. She wouldn't let him die for her. She would keep him safe because she loved him.  
  
"Spike," she whispered, gently kissing his brow and smiling bravely as he blearily opened her eyes.   
  
"Wassa matter?" he asked drowsily, blinking up at her.  
  
"Nothing," she assured him, blinking herself to keep tears out of her eyes. "Everything's alright, I promise you."  
  
Distrust shone in his eyes and he made to get up, but she held him down.  
  
"I love you, Spike," she told him, no longer being able to hold back the tears.  
  
"Elizabeth, what are you – "  
  
She brought her fist down as hard as she could on the side of his head, and he crumpled back on the stone. Crying in earnest now, she kissed his cold face again and again.  
  
"I'm so sorry…but I need to keep you safe."  
  
She went into action, looking around the crypt for something to use as a weapon. His coat was lying near her feet and she searched the pockets, finding a stake. She looked at the stake and smiled. She'd seen it used, had used it herself, but really, it looked just like an overlarge toothpick. On a whim, she put on the coat, smiling as his scent wafted over her.   
  
Taking one last look at his unconscious form, she left the crypt, shutting the door quietly behind her.   
  
"I'll come back," she promised quietly.  
  
She paused for a moment and stretched her senses like Spike had taught her to, searching for the scent of a vampire and finding nothing. Frustrated, Buffy walked quickly to the clearing with her sister's hair bow, and tried again. This time she got a whiff – nothing strong, just the feeling that something wasn't right, and started in that direction.  
  
Turning into a slayer was so much more than getting a power boost, she realized. In her nightly walks she had felt like she was being watched, felt someone else in the dark except her. Now the dark wasn't as dark, as though she was carrying a lantern in front of her, though there was no light.   
  
She could make out where the eyes were, could sense beings with un-beating hearts around her. The smell of the grass even, something she took so for-granted usually, suddenly seemed so much richer. Everything was deeper, more profound. She could feel the rhythm of the silence that surrounded her. She could smell blood everywhere.   
  
The scents seemed to be getting stronger. She was sure she could sense her mother, her father even, and Dawn, along with strangers. Her family was alive. But she couldn't find them.   
  
The cemetery was filled with crypts like the one she and Spike had slept in, and they all looked the same. Except for one…which had a broken lantern lying next to the door.  
  
Buffy quietly made her way over, sliding the door open just slightly and staring in. It was empty. She grinned – this might be easier than she'd expected. Perhaps Angelus and Darla had already left. She opened the door a little wider, just to make sure. There was a bound body in her view with brown hair, but she couldn't see the face.  
  
"Dawn?" she whispered, opening the door further.   
  
The body didn't move. She stepped inside, trying to figure out if there was anyone but her family, and froze. The brown-haired girl on the floor had no heartbeat. Her sister was dead.   
  
"Dawn," she cried out again, stumbling in her haste to get to her. She touched her sister's hair, brushing it aside to check the pulse. Wait a minute…  
  
Elizabeth jerked her hand away, crawling backwards as the dead body rose, grinning.   
  
"Little sis isn't here right now," Darla told her, throwing off the wig.   
  
"Where's my family," Elizabeth asked, slowly taking a step back.   
  
"Right here, of course," came the drawling voice of Angelus somewhere off to the right. She moved quickly and saw him, crouching over her mother. "Safe and sound, and waiting for you to get here."  
  
"Elizabeth darling," Mrs. Summers called out. "He has a plan, he's trying to –"  
  
"No telling," Angelus chastised, planting his boot over her hand and causing her to let out a muffled scream. "Don't want to spoil the surprise."  
  
Anger washed over Elizabeth and she rushed him, fully intent on getting him away from her family. He fell backwards as she punched, and she smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Gotten stronger, slayer," he said approvingly, hopping up. "But as I'm sure Spike has told you, you're nowhere near as strong as me."  
  
He grabbed a torch from the wall, thrusting it towards her, and she leaned back. Grinning, he did it again, aiming for her face, and sidestepping, she knocked it out of his hands.   
  
"I could beat you any day," she ground out, landing another punch.   
  
The energy that had been lying dormant inside her seemed to spring up, trying to get out and at the attacker. She threw punch after punch, kicking him relentlessly, barely noticing when his fist struck her face and he knocked her down.   
  
The slayer was angry, and the object of her anger had to die.  
  
Elizabeth pulled out her stake, smiling triumphantly when Angelus took a half step backwards. One handed, she picked up a large rock lying near her and threw with all her might, knocking him down.   
  
"I told you I'd kill you," she said, stepping closer to where he lay, bleeding. "Now I will."  
  
"Alright," Angelus agreed, nodding at her seriously. "Don't remember saying that your sister would die…but you'll forgive me for not warning you."  
  
Startled, her hand jerked as she glanced to where he was pointing and froze.  
  
Darla, who she had completely forgotten about, kneeled at her struggling sister's side, holding a knife to her throat.   
  
"You should pay more attention to details," he told her, grinning.

Chapter 20 

Reality swam back with a flood of pain and Spike moaned as he struggled to open his eyes, then shut them quickly against the burning light. Focus…where was Buffy…

The memories came flooding back. Her words, the kiss, and the blinding pain. "I'll come back for you" echoing in his ears as he lost consciousness. The bloody bint had gone to find Angelus. Well, fuck.

Cursing, he stumbled to his feet and was halfway to the door before he realized that he was unarmed. Quickly grabbing the stake he'd stashed next to the sarcophagus, Spike walked out. There was no scent of Angelus in the air, but hers…it was like a bleeding path with blinking arrows. He followed it as quickly as he dared, hoping against hope that everything would be okay.

*~*

Elizabeth took a reflexive step forward and saw the knife press harder against Dawn's throat. 

"Wouldn't move, Slayer," Angelus advised lazily. "You don't want little sis's head to pop off, do you?"

His eyes were on the stake and she dropped it. Both followed it with their eyes as it rolled away, and Angelus grinned, jumping up and heading over to Darla.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do? Nothing at all," said Angelus.

Elizabeth clenched her teeth, willing herself not to react.

"I'll do whatever you want me to. Just let Dawn go." 

He stood there, just smiling at her calmly, waiting for more.

"Please," Elizabeth forced herself to add. "Please let my sister go."

"So what you're saying is, I let little Dawnie go free, and you'll cooperate with us? What if we want to kill you, little girl? Will you just stand there as we drain your blood?"

Not on your life "Yes."

"Great." He clasped his hands together briskly and motioned for Darla to let go.

"Don't do it, Lizzy! Don't, please, just wait, and it'll be okay, ple—"

Darla brought her hand down on her head and Dawn crumbled, falling to the floor. Elizabeth started forward, the knife again appeared over her sister's throat. 

"She's just sleeping," Darla cooed, tracing patterns with the dagger. "Little sis will wake up soon, but at least she'll be quiet till then."

"You have to promise not to hurt her," Elizabeth said.

"You'll forgive me if I don't cross my heart, won't you?" Darla snarled, rising up to stand next to Angelus. "Let me bite her first?"

"No…but I'll let you have leftovers."

He moved towards her and she stepped back, foot hitting the stake. If only she could pick it up somehow without him noticing…

"Come stand beside the pillar," Angelus commanded, and her heart sank.   
He brushed the hair away from her neck and Elizabeth tried not to recoil as his mouth came down on her. Darla stood, watching with a grin on her face as he clenched her hair in his fist and bared her throat. 

"Bye-bye slayer," he whispered, and bit down.

*~*

Where the bloody hell was she? Her scent was spread over the entire clearing, and he couldn't figure out which way she'd gone. Either the damn girl had been running in circles, or there was something off, something done deliberately to confuse him. 

"Buffy, where are you?" he yelled, kicking at a tree in frustration. 

There was no answer. 

Desperate now, he scanned the distance, searching for a line of crypts, a place to hide, anything. Nothing to his left, or right. Nothing behind him. He steeled himself, and ran forward as fast as he could.

*~*

She dodged around him just before his teeth came down, feeling the rush of pain as her hair was torn out.

"What happened to our deal?" he asked, amused, throwing aside the handful of blonde.

"You won't be able to hurt her when you're dead," she hissed, darting past him and in front of Dawn. Stake, stake…stick, close enough.

"Not good to break a promise," he chided, slowly advancing. 

"Don't even try to teach me manners, you bastard."

Laughing, Angelus regarded her crouched stance. Without a second's warning, he pounced. 

Elizabeth blocked just in time, sending them both tumbling to the floor. She rose first, kicking him squarely in the gut. Making sure she was in front of Dawn at all times, she scanned the room for Darla, and saw her sneaking up. 

Pretending not to have noticed, she turned her attention back to Angelus. 

"Not too shabby," he commented as the stake ripped through his shirt.

"I'm just getting started," she promised, lunging again. 

She was sent into the air as he kicked her in the stomach, and fell right next to Darla. She grinned, straddling her, fangs getting closer. 

As the vampires bent down to bite, Elizabeth pushed upwards with her hand. Darla's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, before bursting into dust. 

Not sparing her another glance, Elizabeth gave into her slayer instincts, and flipped through the air back to her sister's side before Angelus made a move.

"You bitch!" he roared, advancing on her, yellow eyes glowing.

The stake was knocked from her hand before she had time to blink. Angelus was done playing around, and he shoved her down, holding his hand to her throat as she struggled. She tried kicking him in the groin but he held down her arms and legs, leaving her immobilized. 

"I'll kill you," she ground out.

"You'll be dead," he told her, almost gently, before his fangs entered her neck, and all went black.  
  
*~*

There were fucking hundreds of crypts. All of them dusty, all of them exactly the same, no signs of a break in. He ran from one to the other, listening for sound, sniffing for Buffy's scent. He couldn't feel her.

Then he saw it. The furthest one. With a cracked lantern next to the door. Cursing, he ran, boots beating on the hard ground. Panting heavily, he took a second to notice that the door was open and footprints were leading away, before bursting inside.

"Buffy?"

The crypt was dark, but he could make out shapes. There was a pile of dust at his feet.

"Buffy, where are you?"

A moan answered him and he turned in that direction, mouth drying as he saw her.

Blood was slowly seeping from the holes in her throat, signaling that she had very little left inside her. Her beautiful face, so pale and still as she say on the ground.

"Buffy," he whispered, dropping to his knees beside her.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked.

"Spike?"

"I'm here, baby," he said, grabbing her hand – so cold – and feeling the pulse. It was barely there. 

"I'm sorry," she was saying, and he had to lean closer to hear. "I tried so hard, but he was better than me."

"No one's better than you," he told her reverently, holding her against him.

"I think I'm dying, Spike," she said, closing her eyes.

"Just hold on for me, Buffy, please hold on. I'll get you something, you'll be alright, I promise, stay for me."

"I've lost too much blood," she said, and he could barely hear her. "Even the slayer's given up, she's leaving. He did something to my neck, said I would have to die slowly."

Her weak hands fluttered at his sides and she felt something wet on her neck.

"Don't cry, Spike," she whispered. "I love you. Wish I could stay."

Head falling limply on his shoulder, she fainted, and the pulse got weaker still. 

Shit, shit, she was not going to leave him. Not if he could help it. 

He saw the watcher in a corner and rose to quickly untie him.

"W-what are you planning on doing," the man stammered, stepping back.

"Gonna keep her alive. I'm taking her away, don't try to follow us. Get the others, and get the hell out of here."

"Wait! What exactly –"

No longer listening, Spike calmly walked over to where she was lying and picked her up, cradling her still body against her chest. As fast as he could without jolting her, he walked to their old crypt, and slammed the door behind him, pushing a few rocks in front of it. 

He brushed the remainder of her hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead softly, memorizing the feel of her warmth.

"I love you, Buffy," he said, before ripping a hole in his arm with his nails.

Her still beating pulse hammered weakly in her wrist and he raised it to his mouth, bringing his bleeding hand to her lips at the same time. 

"It'll be alright," he promised. 

Her throat muscles were automatically swallowing, and her lips were red. Taking an unneeded breath, Spike bit down on her wrist.


	2. Chapter 21

It had been too long.

The thought flittered through his brain, bringing with it a chain of worries, each more serious than the last.  Maybe he'd made a mistake.  Maybe slayers couldn't be turned in the first place, and he had taken away even the tiny chance of her getting well with his rash decision.

            "Or maybe," he said out loud, "Slayer's just taking her sweet time getting up and'll be along in a few."

But what if something had gone wrong…

Annoyed, Spike punched the nearest wall, feeling the stone part with satisfaction, even as his bones protested.  Much more of this, and he'd be joining Dru in crazy land.  

The watcher had been by twice already, flanked the first time by the hysterical parents, crying about oh how _pale_ their little girl looked and how cold and _clammy_ her hands were.  Idiots.  Did they think dying had the same effect as a hot bath?  Apparently they did, and it had taken telling the watcher in no uncertain terms that if they showed again, he'd eat them, to guarantee their absence in the next visit.

And the watcher was no help either.  Touching and prodding at Elizabeth, even attempting to stick some sharp and metallic object into her arm.  And then the bloke had actually turned on him, walking around Spike in circles and poking randomly at his arms.  Apparently, he'd never gotten close to a real vampire before, only the pretty little pictures drawn by something he'd referred to as the 'All-knowing Council.'  Council of wankers, more like, if they were anything like this specimen.

            "Is it normal for her to be out for so long?" he'd kept on asking.  "Surely it can't be much longer now…" 

But thankfully, both he and the family had gone, something about not wanting to leave Dawn alone.  Which left him in peace and quiet, staring at the corpse of the woman he loved.  Who just wouldn't wake up.

            "Elizabeth," he whispered softly, tracing his fingers down her cold cheek.  "Buffy.  Need you to wake up now, okay?  Please, baby.  Just wake up for me."

There was no response, and Spike hung his head, defeated.

            "Course talkin' to her's not gonna wake her up, you poof.  She's dead.  For the moment." He turned back to Buffy.  "Maybe if I kiss you, you'll come back to life, you stubborn bitch."

Careful not to jar her, he slowly leaned down, carefully searching her face for the slightest movement.  Seeing none, he lowered his head further, grazing her cold lips with his.  He lingered for a moment before coming up, tongue tracing away the uncomfortable coldness he felt.  It was so strange when she was colder than he was.

He waited, the seconds ticking by as she made no movement, then sighed in defeat.  

            "Bloody fairy tale's not gonna wake her up, mate."

It was no longer a haunting suspicion but a fact.  Something was wrong.  Even the weakest humans didn't take so long to rise, and his Buffy was no human.  

So how to wake up a dead slayer who was turned?  

Dubiously, he placed the stake she'd gone in with into one of her tiny white hands, and tightened her fingers around it.  So bloody cold.  Delicate too, like one of Dru's china dolls, whose lips she used to paint with blood.  

Blood.

            "Bloody hell!  Why'd it take me so long to think of?" Spike cried out, bringing his finger to his mouth without hesitation and biting down.  Several drops of red blood came out and he brought it to her pale lips, staining them crimson.  He pressed on his finger for more blood to come out, watching her face carefully.

Her cheeks looked a little brighter…

Carefully, he swept her hair away from her neck, exposing its smooth surface.  

            "Gonna wake you up," he murmured, before vamping out.  Giving her still face one last glance, he bit, his fangs sliding into her skin.

Her body jerked up, and it was all he could do to keep his fangs lodged in.  She was trembling, thrashing around, but instinct told him to keep going and he did.  The lips around his finger started a faint sucking motion and Spike let out a sigh of relief, moving his face away.

            "Buffy?" he whispered.

She stopped sucking, and for a second Spike thought he'd imagined the whole thing, when her two eyes opened, flashing gold, and she sat up with a roar.

            "Buffy!  You're okay, thank bloody god you're okay, had me worried there, pet…"

Spike cupped her cheek, delighting in the how the coldness of death was receding.  Her gold eyes followed his hand and focused, staring fixedly.  Then she smiled.

He couldn't hold her down as she leapt up, catching him on the chin with a roundhouse that carried him crashing into the wall.

            "Elizabeth, what're you –"

When he managed to stand, her laughing eyes were only an inch away.

            "This is fun," she informed him.

            "Bloody hell!  What 'appened to you?"

            "I woke up," she said simply, kicking him in the chest.  

As he stumbled, she grabbed onto his shoulders, steadying him, and sloppily bit down on his neck.

Spike's brain was screaming at him to fight, but it was like all his energy had gone, and he weakly sank to the floor, Buffy still at his neck.  The sucking ceased for a second and he moaned in loss, then felt himself being dropped on her knees.

            "Oh god, oh god, Spike!  Spike I'm sorry, wake up!"

He sleepily wondered if it was his imagination or if he'd really gone loopy.  He'd screwed up.  Killed his slayer and turned her into a true monster.  Damn whatever put the idea that slayers might keep their souls into his head.

            "Spike!"

Hazel eyes peered at him, soft and full of tears.  Wait a minute…hazel?

            "Spike, please, p-please, I d-don't know what happened, why w-wont you get up, Spike!"

His strength was slowly seeping back, and he was able to focus on Buffy, wringing her pale little hands over his body.

            "You okay?" he gasped out.

Her face broke into a delighted smile.

            "Yes, yes I'm fine.  What happened, Spike?  I feel so strange, is there something wrong with my teeth?  Why is it so cold…"

Fear slammed into him – what if she didn't want to be a vampire? What if she didn't believe him when he said it had been the only hope?  And what had happened when she first woke that had been stopped by his blood?

He couldn't tell her.  Fear froze his tongue and he could only stare as her smile slowly melted away and her eyes became wary. 

Buffy cautiously stretched her arms in front of her, feeling the new power running through her veins.  She felt strong – like she could do anything – but so weak at the same time, as though something irreplaceable was missing forever.  

And her heart wasn't beating.

He knew the moment she figured it out, saw the shock, bewilderment, and finally resignation beam out of her expressive eyes.  But he still couldn't say anything.

            "Spike," she whispered, somehow sounding younger than he'd ever heard her.  "I'm a vampire now, aren't I?"

            "Elizabeth, I-"

            "No.  Don't call me that.  Elizabeth was alive, and I'm dead.  You…you killed me."

            "Eli-Buffy.  There was no choice, you gotta believe me.  I tried to get there, but you were dying, an' I couldn't let you go.  'm so sorry.  I could never let you go."

She wasn't listening to him.

            "Oh…oh God.  I'm dead.  I'm a walking corpse, like in those stories that mother used to tell Dawn and me when we were bad."  Wide eyes shot up to his.  "I have no soul."

            "No, no, you do," he interrupted.  "Something about slayers, they don't lose their souls.  You kept it, love.  You're you."

            "I'm going to live…forever?  God.  Watch my family and everyone I love die, live in loneliness?  Drink blood?  Kill…kill people?  I'm a killer."

Not being able to help it any longer, he crossed over to her, hugging her tightly against his chest even while she struggled against him.

            "Not alone," he whispered into her hair.  "Never alone, I'll always be with you baby, as long as you'll have me.  Never have to kill anyone, we'll get along somehow, I s'pect.  Just please.  Elizabeth.  Buffy, please.  's not so bad, I promise."

Her struggles ceased and she fell limply against him, snuffling quietly at the fabric of his shirt.  His hold on her relaxed as well, and he breathed in her scent – same scent as always.  It was still her, dead or alive.

            "Never leave me," she said quietly.

            "Never," he promised.

            "Spike?"

            "Yeah, baby?"

            "It's – not so bad.  Being a vampire.  Not when I'm with you."

He kissed her neck and she smiled.


	3. Chapter 22

Authors note: Not so bad with timing this time!  Dialogue written like this – 'blah blah blah' is thoughts, just so there's no confusion.  Thank you all for the reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate them.  More will be coming soon!  Hope you like.

"I'm hungry," she told him softly.

They were sitting side by side on the floor, not touching.  

            "Means you're normal," he said.  "Every newly raised vamp's hungry, urge drives them crazy sometimes.  You're remarkably sane, love."

He offered her a smile, almost sad in it's fakeness.

            "Spike…I don't want to kill anyone." 

Pretense of joviality aside, he touched her shoulder gently.  

            "You won't have to.  Just stop the nearest passerby, take a drink, let them go.  No harm done."

            "No harm done?" She repeated incredulously.  "You're talking about biting into an innocent person, here, you realize that?  With the casualness one might use to suggest taking a bite out of an apple!"

            "It wouldn't ki-"

            "So as long as they're still breathing in the end, it's all good?"

            "Well….yeah," Spike said, shrugging.  Then abruptly changed his mind.  "I mean, no.  That would be bad – and immoral."

            "Yes, it would," she agreed, eyes glinting dangerously.  

Her stomach growled, and Elizabeth's face changed, ridges replacing the smooth skin of her forehead.  She whimpered in distress.

            "I wont let you starve yourself," Spike growled.

            "And I wont let myself hurt anyone," she shot back, just as determined.

Inexplicitly, his eyes softened and he smiled.

            "Then I've got just the solution.  Bite me."

            "What?" she breathed out.

            "I'm here," Spike pressed, stepping closer to her.  "Volunteering, I am.  Won't hurt me, and it'll help you."

The white curve of his throat gleamed and Buffy felt a pulling in her gut, something instinctive, urging her to just bite in and – 

            "B-but, blood?  It's so…coppery and disgusting.  I n-never even liked sucking on cuts, Spike."

He smiled kindly, placing one hand at the back of her neck and pressing her foreward.

            "It won't be disgusting.  I promise."

Her mind urged her to resist, but her body rebelled, stubbornly bringing her closer.  She traced her fingers down the side of his neck, and a slight rumble erupted from his chest.  Confused, she did it again, and he didn't disappoint.  

            "Get to the biting, eh?" he teased lightly, trying and failing to stop that humiliating purring sound from bursting out.

            "Uh-huh," she replied, lost in exploration.  Her mouth followed the trail of her hands and Spike forced himself to be still, to let her have time to explore.  Even when – Holy Christ!  Hot tongue running along his neck, tasting his skin, then the pinpricks of fangs as she positioned them right above his jugular.

Buffy took an unnecessary breath, letting his scent cloud her nostrils and offer reassurance.  Then, carefully lining up her new fangs where she wanted them, she closed her eyes and bit down.

Blood flooded her mouth and she flinched, preparing herself for the sharp metallic taste that never came.  Instead…she moaned, trying to figure out what it tasted like.  Certainly not like any food she'd ever had in her mouth, but like life.  And Spike.  The essence of Spike.  And it was delicious.

He moved beneath her, hands flying over her body as he moaned words into her neck, but she couldn't make them out over the rushing in her ears.

Buffy pressed closer, trying to feel all of him at once as she pulled on the wound.  Flashes went off in front of her eyes and she tried to focus, because they looked so familiar…

//Flash//

_A pale haired man, clutching scattered leafs of paper to his chest._

//Flash//

_A woman throwing the paper back at him, disgust radiating from her._

//Flash//

_Another woman this time, long dark hair, escaping the world, effulgent._

Buffy felt burning on her scalp as though something acidic was being poured on her head.  Felt waves of jealousy, resentment, and love, so much love that it seemed like it always needed to be directed somewhere.  

She broke free of his neck with a gasp and slid off his lap.  Spike started, dimly registering that she was no longer on top of him.

            "Buffy?"

She was on the floor, trembling and muttering words he couldn't hear.  Kneeling beside her, he whipped some remaining blood of her lip and tasted it, smiling at the merging of their scents.  

            "I-I felt you," she whispered.  "It was like we were connected, like I could see into you."

His face lit up in a shy smile, but the next second it was gone.

            "Spike?  You know what happened, don't you."

            "It's nothing," he muttered, looking anywhere but at her.

            "It's not nothing!  I saw you.  Saw this girl, with curly hair, and saw these words floating around.  I saw how she hurt you," she finished softly.

            "Doesn' matter now," he assured.  "It's just – your…demon, I suppose, making a claim on my demon."

            "But – what?"

            "It's a vamp thing, love.  Doesn't need to mean anything, since it hasn't been exactly finalized."

            "This is what you were talking about with the mating, wasn't it?  That I didn't sense you before because it was my slayer trying to claim you.  But she couldn't, because I wasn't a vampire. But now that I am…"

She almost smiled at how flustered he looked.

            "I know you said that you wanted to be mine," he mumbled.  "But – doesn't have to mean anything, when you said it you didn't know it would actually be…possible.  If you don't –"

            "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, looking everywhere but at her.

            "Spike?" she asked, taking his chin in his hands.  "How would you do a mating?  Just for…just in case."

            "Don' know exactly, pet.  When two vamps are connected – biting each other, I mean – there's these words that are supposed to come out, or this…something.  And if both are willing, the mating is done."

            "Right," she said, studiously nodding.  "Spike, please sit down."

Frowning, he sat, looking at her in confusion.  

Buffy gave him a reassuring smile, and climbed onto his lap.  She briefly wondered where this self assuredness was coming for – climbing onto a man's knees without a second thought!  But somehow it didn't matter anymore.  Rules, regulations, all those things she was taught seemed unnecessary suddenly.  What was the point?

She led his mouth to her neck and he gave her a quizzical glance.

            "Vamp," she commanded, doing so herself without even realizing she'd made the change.

He did as requested, and she gave him one last smile before gently kissing the tip of his nose.

            "I love you Spike," she said simply.  "More than anything in the world, and I want to have you by my side forever."

His cheeks turned maroon and he opened his mouth, before closing it again with a click.  

            "Y-you're sure?"  At her nod, he relaxed, allowing his own smile to bloom.  "Well baby, in that case…"

His fangs were in her neck before she could register movement, and she moaned aloud at the feeling of him inside her, intensified by what she knew he was feeling on the other end.  Remembering herself, she found her previous marks and slid her fangs in, delighting in the sensations rippling through her.  

Permission was asked for and granted, without either being aware of it.  A jot ran through Buffy and she broke loose, panting.  Spike lost contact a second later, feeling it too.  

They kissed, fangs cutting against lips.  Spike hauled her closer, needing there to be no space between them, just skin on skin.  The fabric in the way was removed and sent sailing, and they both sighed when the last barrier was breached.

They parted slowly, savoring the feelings.  

            "We're naked," Buffy commented.

            'Yeah,' Spike agreed, holding her tightly against him.

She started.

            "You…I can hear your thoughts?"

            'All part of the mating process, pet.'

            "What else is part of the mating process…oohh…"

Sensation gushed into her, and she nearly screamed at the intensity.  It prickled beneath her eyelids and rang in fireworks throughout her body, lighting her up with feeling.  It felt like her skin was being ripped away but there was no pain, as another spirit was pressed tightly against hers, together in every way.  She couldn't tell where she ended and where he began, and it was the most wonderful feeling.  A part of him, a piece of his very being, was embedded into hers, and she welcomed it with a smile.

            "Spike," she gasped.  "Spike."

            "Yeah, love," he whimpered against her.  "I feel it too."

As suddenly as it started, it was gone.  But he was still there.  Still with her, inside of her.

            'Can you hear me?' she tried, experimentally.

            'Loud and clear, Buffy.  And can you…'

            'Oh God.  It's like – I feel you, you're in me.  It's –'

            'Bloody marvelous,' he put in for her.

            'Exactly,' she agreed.


	4. Chapter 23

            "We really should get up," she commented, not moving her head off his chest.

            "Mmmn."

Giving his forehead an affectionate kiss, Elizabeth rose, and began gathering up clothes.

            "Oi!  Come back here, luv," he purred.  "'S all nice and comfortable."

            "You're on a stone floor."

            "Yeah," he frowned.  "But twas comfortable while you were down here with me."

He wiggled enticingly but she only smiled, and tossed him his own clothes.

            "We need to concentrate."

            'Oh I can concentrate _real-'_

"Spike!"

            "Didn't do nothing," he insisted, stretching out his muscles, catlike, before moving to get dressed.  

A body like that shouldn't be allowed, Elizabeth decided, then blushed.  Seemed like whoever said being vamped removed one's inhibitions completely was wrong.  Very wrong.  And if he kept on looking at her like that, she'd – concentrate.  They had to concentrate.

            "Don't worry luv," he purred.  "When I take you – 'an I will take you, and soon – it'll be on a nice soft bed with silk sheets 'n the like.  I promise.  Gonna make it good for you."

            "It will be beautiful," she agreed.  "No matter where it happens."

His eyes softened, and he smiled.

            "Bloody right."

Once both were satisfied the crypt showed no traces of their stay, the door was shut behind them, and they were greeted by the cool night air.

            "You'll need more food soon," he commented, and started walking.

            "You know –"

            "Yeah pet, I know.  No killing.  We'll hafta work around that."

Satisfied, she hurried to catch up with him.  He reached out his hand and she took it, smiling.  

The night was loud, she noticed.  Before she had always thought of it as silent and cool, when the rest of the world shut their eyes.  But now she was aware of another world, so different from her old one, but just as inexplicitly there.  And it was alive with motion.

He wasn't going to mention Angelus, she realized.  In a way she was glad.  He was giving her the opportunity to forget, to live in the moment without worrying.  But the feeling of him humiliating her – hurting Spike and her family – was nagging in her gut.

"Do you think it's time yet?" she asked, keeping her voice deliberately casual.

"Time for what, baby?"

"Time to, you know.  To go after Angelus."

            "Soon," was all he would say.

She opened her mouth to demand an explanation, then closed it again when she realized where they were standing.

            "We can't go into the village."

He stopped, looking amused.

            "Oh?  Why not then?"

            "B-because people probably think I'm dead!  Whatever the Listeners or whatever they were called said, it would have been hard for my parents to expla—Oh god. My parents.  Dawn.  Spike, I forgot about Dawn!"

She looked ready to collapse, and he steadied her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

            "Relax, Buffy.  Listen.  It's normal to sorta…loose connection for awhile.  And you didn't forget.  Muttered your sisters name while you were sleeping, over 'n over again."

            "So they're okay?"

            "Fresh as bloody daisies.  Been visiting  you while you were…dead there, for a bit.  Drove me out of my bloody mind."

            "Yes, they do that," she said affectionately, before remembering the earlier topic.  "So what are we doing here?"

The grin he gave her was sly and full of promise.

            "We're gonna play a 'lil game."

            "A game?   Spike, we need to find Angelus, and I'm hungry, and –"

            "Just bear 'wit me a bit, ey?  Answer a few questions an' tha's it."

He smiled when she nodded consent.

            "Question number one.  Who was that nancy-boy git trailing you all over town?

            "Nanc- oh, you mean Riley.  He's my – uh-"

            "Do tell, pet.  'm dying to know."

            "He's sort of my fiancé."

He didn't vamp or shout, but his knuckles looked as white as his hair when he clenched them.  She winced, then cried out in shock as she was abruptly heaven against his chest, and his mouth came crashing down on hers.

            "Mine," he growled, leaving her mouth to trail his lips across his mark.

            "Yours," she agreed.  "Always yours, Spike.  Love you and no one else."

            "Not gonna share you," he warned.  "'M not like that."

            "You better not be!"

He released her with a last kiss, then leaned against a tree, grinning as she panted for breath she didn't need.

            "So, on with our game then.  If – in scenario only, of course – we were to give Mr. Riley a little scare…would that go against the Slayer moral code?"

            "What, you mean like making noises so he thinks he's being followed by a pack of wild dogs?"

He laughed outright at that, giving her an impulsive hug and deciding she was just too far away as it was.

            "You are the wild animal, darlin'.  Don't need to pretend anymore.  'An that git needs to pay.  'Sides, you're hungry."

The pieces clicked together.

            "You want me to…bite Riley?"

            "Not that I wan' you too, of course.  Purely for your own benefit."

As her eyes yellowed and mouth firmed, he shifted.  Maybe this _was _against the slayer moral code.

            "You know that would be wrong, right?" She asked sweetly.

            "Evil wicked bad," he affirmed.

She laughed, morphing completely.

            "And the great thing is that I can't bring myself to care.  It's like, I know it should be wrong.  Cause biting people, yuck, right?  Except it's Riley Finn, and I hate that stupid…git.  All I can think of is that it'll be so good."

Relieved, he squeezed he squeezed her hand.

            "Tha's what being a vampire's about, love.  Or partly.  Doesn't make you evil.  Doesn't even make you bad.  Just takes away some 'f those nasy repercussions."

            "I think I'm gonna like it then."

            "Oh baby.  We're gonna have a bloody good time."

Gallantly, he offered her his arm.

            "Shall we?"

Giggling, she took it and tucked hers under, as they made their way into her home village.  Walking hand in hand, like she'd seen so many couples do.  With a chaperone a few steps behind, of course.

But they didn't have to walk slow, or follow the rules.  Laughing, she tugged his arm, and with a yell they started running, trousers flapping around their legs as the night smiled around them.


End file.
